


Life, Love, and Death

by genericfanatic



Series: Hades and Persephone [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Cerberus is a puppy, Charon ships it, Demeter is Overprotective, F/M, Hades Is A Dork, Hestia is the Best Older Sister, Persephone is a cinnamon roll, Zeus is a Jerk, myth interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Telling of the myth of Hades and Persephone based on the interpretation that Hades did NOT kidnap her, with a few twists of my own sprinkled in there.Hades is a pragmatic God who takes his duties too seriously. Persephone is a relatively new Goddess trying to find her place in the world. When Persephone unexpectedly falls, the two learn from one another what is the real meaning of life and death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I did do SOME research for this fic, but I am NOT a greek mythology expert or an expert in ancient greece in general. If I messed up, you are welcome to tell me as long as it's in a "hey, actually they did THIS" kinda way and not a "you fucked up" kinda criticism. I'm always curious to learn, but this is a) totally for fun and b) taking a lot of creative license. 
> 
> Also, thanks to @nerdycait05 for beta-ing!

Hades had no favorites among his siblings. This would have surprised many people, had they thought to ask. People thought he had ill will towards his brothers, that he had been short changed into taking the underworld, while they took the sea and sky. Hades knew, though, it had been chance. They thought he was bitter that he did not receive a seat on Olympus, the only one of the children of Chronos that didn’t. He was honestly grateful not to have to deal with all they went through up there.

No, he had no strong feelings for or against any of the siblings. Although, if he wanted to hold to his life drama free, there was only one of his siblings he could interact with, and that was his sister Hestia.

Hestia didn’t have a distaste for anyone either, it wasn’t in her, but she did prefer a quiet life, not unlike himself. “Why don’t you have a hearth, brother?”

“It doesn’t fit the decor,” he answered blithely. 

She laughed at him, her warm energy entirely out of place in the dark cavern of the underworld. “But it would be such a nice thing to keep you warm, and to gather around with your visitors.”

He shrugged, “I don’t get many visitors.”

“Well maybe you’d have more if you had a hearth!” She said, her light chuckles bouncing unnaturally. He would have offered her a beverage, but both he knew and she knew that was impossible, so he didn’t bother. Instead, they just sat awkwardly staring at each other.

“Hestia why are you here?” Hades asked. 

She sighed. “Because I had the time.” She said wisely, “And I know you don’t get many visitors.”

Hades pursed his lips. “I don’t particularly mind being alone.”

“You like it?” She asked.

He frowned, “I neither like it nor dislike it. It’s a part of my job.”

She shook her head just a little. “You take your job so seriously,” She laughed. 

“It’s a serious job,” He answered, getting just a touch annoyed. He took pride in what he did. 

“I did not mean to imply otherwise,” she said, watching him closely, a sparkle of something in her eyes, “But even Gods who do their jobs so well enjoy the many pleasures life gives.”

“Sometimes too much,” Hades thought. If he had a coin to spare for every soul that passed into his realm because of something his brothers had done, he’d be rich enough to buy all the kings in the land twice over. 

She laughed again. She was full of laughs, it started to grate on him. “Yes, that is true enough. But still, a little indulgence of your desires once in a while surely wouldn’t send the underworld crumbling.”

“I have no desires I wish to indulge,” Hades said curtly, “I have everything I need. I have purpose to fill my days. I have no need to frolic among the mortals and even less among the immortals.” He sighed, his rant starting to have more heat behind it than he meant. “I don’t have any longing for anything beyond what I have. 

She sighed, as though she had failed in some quest. “Alright, brother. If you are indeed satisfied, then I shall leave you alone.”

She stood and headed for the entrance. “Sister,” he called after her. She waited. “I did not intend to imply that visitors were unwelcome, should they wish. Especially not yourself.”

She smiled, “Then I shall endeavor to drop by every millenia or so.” With that, she was gone. 

 

“But mother--!” 

“Don’t you ‘but mother’ me,” Demeter said, busying herself, “I have a great deal that I need to do, so you may help, or you may go, but I cannot argue right now.” 

She passed through field after field, trying to keep ahead of the wilting. The plants were dying faster than they could be re-grown. The people prayed for Demeter’s blessing, offering as much as they could spare, but even then there was only so much a goddess could do, not that anyone dared say it. 

“I’m trying to help!” The young goddess Persephone trailed after her mother, green grass growing in her footsteps, “I’ve been watching some of the plants. The soil is tired, that’s why the plants are dying.” 

“Its soil, dear,” Demeter said, “It doesn’t sleep and it doesn’t wake.”

“But it does, in a way,” She said, “There’s life there, under the ground. If we could just give it some time to rest, it could replenish and the plants would spring new again.” 

“How much time?” Demeter asked, not looking up as she struggled to pull the plants into life. 

Honestly, Persephone was surprised her mother was listening to her at all. “A few months, maybe?”

Demeter barked a laugh, cutting her daughter sharper than any sword, “Months? Child, humans cannot survive months without food.”

Persephone sighed, “I know that,” she said, distressed. She wasn’t some child, she knew how humans worked, “But if we give them some warning, perhaps they can save up the food, store it when the food is plentiful so they’d have some while the soil rests.” 

Demeter shook her head, “The food is best when it is fresh.”

Persephone shut her eyes and clenched her teeth to prevent herself from screaming. “But they’ll survive even if it’s not! Mother, how long can you keep this up?!”

“Enough!” Finally, Demeter turned on her daughter, the tall, broad woman dwarfing her petite child. Persephone shuffled back and away, ducking her head below her mother’s gaze. “I am the GODDESS of the Harvest. This is my duty. You have no duty yet.” Persephone flinched, “Now. If you will not help, then go and pick some wildflowers. They are weeds out in the field, preventing my crops from growing.”

Persephone opened her mouth to argue but her mother was already on her way, leaving Persephone alone in her wake. 

“‘Preventing my crops from growing,’” she muttered angrily, going out into the field and taking hold of the small flowers and yanking them from their home in the ground, “‘weeds.’ They’re no different from her precious garden flowers.” She yanked another, “Except they grow all by themselves. Out of her control!” Yank, yank, yank.

She fell back onto the ground, the grass below marred with holes. She sighed, looking at the handful of flowers left in her hands. “Why do they have to die? What do they have to prove that they’re good enough?”

Instead of continuing her search she began weaving the flowers into a type of crown, a ringlet of dying flowers doomed to wilt away, but still had enough life to make something beautiful. 

She was so distracted it took her a long moment before she realized the ground around her was rumbling, shaking low and deep. By the time she felt it, the soil beneath her feet had already begun to crack. 

She stood, trying to run out of the way for safety, but the crack in the Earth seemed to follow her, expanding until she tripped and lost her footing. “Mother!” She called out with all her might as she clawed at the sudden cliff. She lost her grip, sliding until she could only grab the very edge, dangling over the abyss below. “MOTHER!” 

With a final vibration, her hands fell free, chunks of dirt flying with her. Her screams fell away as she fell, down...down...down…

 

“Persephone?” Demeter called out, looking in the field where her daughter had run off to. “Persephone!” 

Beyond a few missing weeds, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

 

Persephone ran out of voice to scream before she hit the ground. As a goddess, she didn’t fear for her life, but...there were other things that could happen to a God. 

She crumbled on cold stone, too far down for any light to reach her eyes. She felt around, trying to stand. The first thing she noticed was her bare feet. Her feet had never felt cold, as grass had been growing every step of her life since her very first. “Hello?” She called out into the darkness. “Is anyone here?”

She felt around the wall. Her feet hit something. Reaching down, she picked it up and felt it. Her flower crown! Well, at least she had something familiar. 

A sound bounced off the cold walls, too distorted by the vibrations for her to tell what it was. “Hello?” She felt along the wall towards the source, or what she hoped was the source. She’d heard of echoes bouncing off walls and confusing people in caves until they were lost and driven mad. But, she figured, she was already lost, so she may as well do all she could to stave off the madness.

The sound echoed again, something low and rumbling. At first she was scared of another earthquake, but the walls and floor didn’t shake. “Is someone there?” She asked, hurrying forward, ”please, an earthquake knocked me off my feet and I fell, can you help me?”

The sound steadied into something regular. It sounded...it sounded like breathing. The cool air warmed into something hot and humid...with a rather terrible odor. “Who’s there?” She asked again. The breather didn’t respond. If only she had some light, or a fire or...fire!

Sure, she couldn’t summon the element like some gods, but if she knew anything it was that life always managed to find a way. She reached to the ground and summoned everything she had, until she felt the stone ground crack and a tiny sapling brush her palm.

It was like hauling a mountain itself, but as she pulled, a small tree came up, no taller than herself, but it was all she needed. She felt along the branches, surprised not to find any leaves, but she didn’t need that either. With a crack, she broke off the largest of the branches, and struck it against the stone wall. Sparks flew, the first bit of light she’d seen down there. She tried again, and again, until the end of the branch caught fire, and she beamed at the makeshift torch she had created.

Ecstatic at her own resourcefulness, she wheeled around to face the breathing….and instantly her good feeling vanished.

High above her was a monstrous sized dog, teeth as long as her entire body, all bared and facing her. Globs of saliva the size of bushes dripped from it’s mouth. “Oh,” was all she said in her surprise, “h-Hello. Um. How are you?”

A second dog peered into the torch light, and then on the opposite side, a third. As she stared up at them, she realized with a sinking feeling they were all attached to the same body. “Well,” she said, taking half a step back, “what a...unique creature you are.” It was unclear as to whether the creature understood her, but as it glowered, the low rumbling noise she had heard before started again. Now she recognized it as a growl.

Her eyes flickered down the tunnel where she’d come from. It was nothing but dark emptiness, and there was no way of telling how far it went. Even if it didn’t stop, there was no way she could outrun such a beast.

She turned back to the dog. “I...I don’t suppose you’re a nice dog, are you?” She lifted a hand up, offering it for him to sniff. He took a step forward, three sets of teeth all bared. She yelped, pulling her hand back. “It’s ok, it’s...it’s ok…” she took a shuddering breath. “You’re a guard dog, arent you? What an excellent job you’re doing.” 

She slowly stepped forward, trying not to startle him. Gently, she put her torch on the ground, letting it still burn a circle of light, but she was unable to see more than glimmering eyes from the dog. Taking a shuddering breath, she put her hands on the tree she had grown in the entryway, breaking its dried trunk with a large crack until she held the small tree in her arms. 

The dogs didn’t like that. The one on the left barked at the sound, and the dog stepped forward again, their breath hot on her skin. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” she reassured. “I’m sorry I don’t have any meat for you, but...maybe you like playing fetch?”

She lifted the tree up for the dog to sniff it. He did, giant nostrils fluttering as he took in the scent. Persephone took a deep breath wishing she had more strength. “Fetch!” She shouted, tossing the tree down the tunnel with all her might. 

There was a flurry of movement as the dog leaned into the air. Persephone closed her eyes, prepared for the feeling of teeth tearing into her, but instead, there was a large thumping that started, and faded behind her. Opening her eyes, she saw the dog was gone, and only the glimmer of his back claws remained in the light as it retreated away from her.

Quickly, she picked her torch up again and made her way through the arch the dog had been guarding.

 

Hades had a strict routine he kept to. Without the passage of daylight so far beneath the Earth, it was the only way to tell one day from the last. 

It had been an easy day. He had heard from Hestia that Demeter had been having difficulty with the crops recently, so that explained the incoming starvations. Those that starved were not surprised they were dead, and some were in fact grateful they no longer had to go hungry. There was plenty of food in the underworld, for the doomed.

So, overall, it was pretty peaceful, and he didn’t have to listen to any petitions or deal out any judgements. But this was the time he had put aside for specifically that purpose, and so he sat on his throne, idly tapping his fingers on the arm. His hall was awfully empty, now that Hestia had him thinking of it. He couldn’t possibly think of what to use to decorate it, though. 

Most gods had symbols of their provenance filling their halls and temples. What symbols of the dead could be use. Skulls? Corpses? That sounded terribly depressing. Though, perhaps it would frighten away the potential petitioners, for whom he ceaselessly refused to return their life to. But then, he would continue to be alone in this throne room. With skulls. The thought wasn’t incredibly appealing.

“Hello?”

A bright woman’s voice echoed through his chambers. He frowned. Did he have a petitioner after all?

A light entered the chamber, a torch nearly burned out, being held by a young woman. This was no ordinary young woman, that was clear enough. 

“Please, isn’t there anyone here who can help me?” She begged, the flames on her torch nearly licking her hand as they burned down the wood, “I'm afraid I’m terribly lost.”

“You aren’t dead,” Hades said, standing from his throne and soundlessly stepping down the long stairs to his chamber floor.

The woman twirled around, and Hades was struck motionless as he looked into her eyes. He had seen the great beauties of the world. His sister, Hera, Queen of the Gods, stood regal and glamorous. Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, was overflowing with lustful energy, one that drove his fellow Gods mad with desire. Even Apollo was known for his great beauty, seducing mortals of any gender that suited his fancy. As for the mortals, more than one had begged for their lives, saying with reason that they were too beautiful to die in their prime, and offered him sexual favors ranging from the obvious to intensely creative.

And with all of these, he gave less than a second thought. He could appreciate aesthetics, but never had he felt a desire for more. Even now, he felt none of the stirrings that the poets talked about, but there was something….something so soft yet vibrant, gentle and fierce all rolled into one in her eyes, that was so different than anything he had seen before, that held his attention for a longer moment he had previously thought possible. 

It was only when her eyes roamed, probing the dark corners of the empty chamber, that he realized she couldn’t see him. “Is that such a surprise?”

He was confused, until he realized she was responding to his own statement he’d forgotten he’d made. “For here? Yes.”

“What is this place?” She asked, still turning as she tried to find the source of his voice.

“It goes by many names,” Hades said, calmly, “the afterlife, the land of the dead, the Underworld….although some name it after me, though few say it aloud.” 

She pointed what remained of her torch at him. He saw her flinching as the flames touched her skin. “And….who are you?” She asked. He could see the goosebumps on her skin.

With a single step, he stepped into view of her torchlight. “Hades.”

She gasped in surprise and dropped her torchlight. It went out as soon as it touched the ground. “Sorry, Sorry!” She said, “oh goodness, I didn’t mean to seem so frightened, you just surprised me is all.” She reached for the ground, looking for her torch. “I’m terribly sorry, Lord Hades, my mother has told me about you, oh—!” 

She tripped over her own feet, nearly face planting on the hard ground. He dived for the ground, catching her by her elbows. Her skin was warm, but not hot. Like a calm day out in the sun. “Thank you,” She said, “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I can’t see you.”

“Close your eyes,” he instructed.

“What?” 

“Close them,” he said, as gently as he could. Slowly, she let her eyelids relax looking so serene she may have been sleeping. 

Hades lifted a hand and covered her eyes taking a deep breath. “Alright,” He said, “you can open them now.”

Her eyes fluttered open, unveiling a magnificent green of freshly sheared grass. The focused in on his own dark eyes. “Hello,” she greeted warmly, then remembered herself and bowed her head, “Lord Hades, thank you for finding me and returning my sight.”

“Only the dead can see in no light,” he said, “that is why they belong in the Underworld.”

She gulped. “Am I dead?”

Her earnest nature actually amused Hades. He may have laughed, if he were a laughing man. “No,” he reassured her, “I’ve given you the sight of the dead for the moment, so that you need not wander blindly.”

She bowed her head again, this time briefly. “Thank you, Lord Hades,” she looked around, “I...I would give you a gift in return….”

“That’s not necessary,” he said. He just didn’t want to be guiding her everywhere.

“No, it is!” She protested, thinking quickly, “my mother always told me never to abuse a stranger’s kindness, by accepting and not offering in return...oh, here!” She unhooked a ring of flowers from her arm, “please, accept this gift.”

Without waiting for him to accept or not, she reached as high as she could, placing the ring of flowers atop his head in a makeshift crown. Hades stood, stunned, as the flowers dropped down over his eyes. She flinched, trying to jump up and adjust it, but he took the duty himself, pushing it up to rest on his head. At his touch, the flowers instantly dried and blackened, but remained intact. “Thank you,” He said, more than a little befuddled, “Lady…”

“Persephone,” She said, giving him a small curtsy, “Daughter Of Demeter,”

He nodded in understanding. “You’re a goddess,” he said.

“Mm,” she said, “technically. I mostly just help my mother, I don’t have a domain of my own yet.”

“I see,” he said, “well then, Lady Persephone, come with me and I’ll lead you back to your mother.” 

Hades walked forward, but it was clear within a few steps that he was not being followed. He turned back. “Well?”

“The thing is…” Persephone said, clutching her arms close to herself, “when last I saw, my mother and I...got into an argument,” She looked down in shame, “no doubt this latest blunder will be blamed on my own clumsiness as well and...I am not ready, quite yet, to face that.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What would be your alternative?”

“Can’t I stay here?” She asked, eyes imploring.

He blinked. Of all things he thought she might say, that was not it. “What?”

“Please, Lord Hades,” She said, stepping up, “I promise I won’t interfere in your affairs or be a bother at all. This place is just, so different than anywhere I’ve ever been, I’d love to see more of it.”

“I…” he stuttered out, unsure of how to respond. “I don’t—“

Just then, a barking sound echoed around them. Hades looked down the hallway. As though this day hadn’t been strange enough, Cerberus was stampeding toward them through the hallway, having left the post he so often stood resolute in. “Cerberus! Yield!” He instructed.

The giant dog did not do as requested, but jumped into the chamber. Now that he could see better, Cerberus was holding...a tree? The center head held the center of the trunk well in his grip, the left head with a decent mouthful of the base, though he had to lean awkwardly. The right head was desperately trying to hang onto the end branches, but they continually snapped in his jaws, leaving him struggling.

All 6 eyes landed on Persephone, and the dog lurched forward. On instinct, Hades threw himself between them, guarding the young goddess with his body.

Cerberus stared down at them, and then...lay the tree at Hades feet. 

There was a moment as Hades, and Persephone peeking out from behind him, stared silently at the fallen tree, Cerberus panting above them. Then, Persephone gasped in delight. “You DO play fetch!” She cried in her highest pitch voice, diving out from behind Haded to pick up the tree, “good job! What’s his name?”

Hades was so taken aback, it took him a moment to realize she was addressing him. “Uh...Cerberus.”

Persephone beamed up at the dog. “Cerberus...what a good name!” The dog...actually preened at the praise. “May I pet him?”

“What?” Hades asked. She turned back to him imploringly, and even Cerberus lowered all three of his heads to her. “I...I guess?”

Persephone needed no more permission, jumping forward to practically lay on the middle head’s snout, no care given to his wet nose or slobber. “Good boy, good boy! Oh, what a good boy!” The side head’s gently nosed at her, seeking attention for themselves. She scratched one of their noses, then the other, trying her hardest to give equal attention to each. “Hey! Hey Cerberus, look what I’ve got!” 

She jumped off, getting the tree again. All sets of eyes focused in on her, head’s and front paws lowered, while butt and tail wiggles in the air, ready for what came next. “You want the stick? Oh, you want it?” Cerberus might have nodded, his tail wagging more insistently to the point it was practically creating its own wind. 

Carefully, Persephone climbed on top of the middle head, using the stick to keep them focused where she wanted, “Alright, back into the hall! Into the hall! Good boy!” She used the stick to lead him out of the chamber, “and FETCH!” She threw the stick with all her might, then clung to the dog’s fur as he took off after it.

Hades was left in silence as the dog and laughing girl padded away, wondering what, in his own name, had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone enjoys her stay and learns more about the underworld

For the next several days, Persephone was just….around. He never asked her to leave, as promised she never interfered where she shouldn’t or made his job a hassle, but...she was there. 

She was there, wandering around the floating souls of the dead. She was there at the entrance to Hell, playing with his once stoic dog, turned somehow into a giant puppy. She was by the river styx, using it to swim in. As an immortal she had nothing to fear, but still, Hades couldn’t imagine it was very fun.

Even Charon seemed to be charmed by her, giving her a polite greeting whenever he came up to drop off souls. Hades didn’t think he could have been charmed by anyone.

Every time she saw him, she would give a polite bow of her head and say “Lord Hades,” with a great deal of respect. He would nod back to her. Occasionally, she would offer an invitation to join her in whatever activity she chose to do that day. Every time, he declined, saying he had duties to perform. It wasn’t a lie, but the more he said it the more it sounded like...an excuse. 

The first time he really interacted with her was when he was walking by the garden. He’d say to anyone who asked that it was by chance, but he had to admit a little to himself he was curious about what his latest visitor had gotten up to today.

She was looking over the fruits in the orchard. It was natural, of course, for the daughter of Demeter to admire plants. Still, a prickle of apprehension creeped up Hades spine, and he walked towards her.

He was right to do so. No sooner had he stepped in, then Persephone pulled a pomegranate off the plant, holding the plump fruit in her hand before breaking it open, clearly ready to eat the seeds inside. “Don’t!” Hades cried out, now rushing toward her.

Persephone looked up in surprise balking in fear as the God of the Underworld hurled himself at her. 

Hades may have overshot, knocking Persephone’s entire petite frame over instead of just the fruit, himself falling with her. 

He landed hard on the stone, feeling a lump beside him. “I’m, I’m so sorry my Lord,” She shuddered. Looking at her, she was downright terrified, “I didn’t mean...I mean, I didn’t know it was forbidden, I--”

“The food is for the dead,” Hades cut her off, sitting up, “If the living, even an immortal living, should eat it, the dead would be a part of them, and they would be forced to stay here.”

Her eyes went wide. She looked down at the pomegranate that had fallen on the floor. “I see...I...I’m terribly sorry, Lord.”

“It’s alright,” he said, standing. He offered her a hand. “You didn’t know. I just didn’t want you to end up cursed on accident.”

She nodded slowly, realizing that she was not in trouble. She took his hand. “In that case...thank you for saving me, Lord Hades.”

“Hades is fine,” He said, “The title is...unnecessary.” 

She smiled at that, just a twitch of the corner of her mouth, but it lit up her whole face. “Thank you, Hades.” She nodded her head instead of bowing. “I was just admiring your garden, it’s...beautiful,” She looked out at the orchard, “Like nothing I’ve ever seen. I was wondering...is it somehow the souls of plants who’ve died?”

Hades blinked at her, utterly confused. “What?”

“When plants die,” she said, circling one of the large trees, “Do they come here?”

“I…” He shook his head in disbelief, “No, no they--These plants are grown here.”

“Oh,” She said, sounding almost disappointed, “Do you know what happens to the dead plants?”

“Ah…” He said, “No, I can’t say I do.”

Persephone nodded, sighing at the mystery, “Well, these are beautiful. Did you plant them?”

Hades looked up at the tree. “Well...it is part of caring for the dead,” he said, “To provide for them in the afterlife.”

She smiled up at him, putting her hands on the tree. “You do good work. You have a green thumb.” She looked into the branches. “It is a shame, though. I had hoped to find the plants would find life after they left the world. Some false hope of permanency.”

“Everything ends, my Lady,” Hades said, watching her eyes, “If this place allows you to learn anything, let it be that.”

“It’s strange, though,” Persephone said, “It doesn’t really. The souls who leave the world above come here, to continue.”

“This isn’t life, my Lady,” He said, “The souls here are at rest, but...this IS the end. Permanent. Life isn’t permanent.”

“Except for us,” Persephone said, looking back at him. 

Hades took a deep sigh, “Even gods can have their ends. Uncommon, and always tragic….but it has been known to happen.” 

Persephone’s head dropped, eyes staring into the roots of the tree. “I….apologize, my Lady,” Hades said, “I am not known as the most optimistic of the Gods.”

“No,” Persephone lifted her head to meet his eyes once again, “No need to apologize. I appreciate your honest words.” She looked back up into the tree. “Maybe the beauty of life is not despite the fact it’s temporary, but...because of it.” 

Hades tilted his head watching her, waiting for her to finish. 

“I’m still young, for a god, but I can’t help but notice how...jaded many have become,” She said, walking along the trees. Hades followed her at a steady pace. “The beauty of this world, the simplest things, seem so unimportant when you’ve seen all there is to see. Humans don’t have that issue, given how short their lives are. I admit….I’m not blind,” She said, looking back on Hades for just a moment as she brushed along many plants, “I know that to many this place seems dismal. But after even my short time around the world, anything that seems different and….new….it fascinates me….” Her fingers trailed the edge of the bark on a particularly large tree, looking up high into it’s branches. “Tell me, Hades, is there any similar precaution to the eating issue regarding simply CLIMBING the trees?”

Now, the correct response, which Hades would think of later and kick himself over, would be something along the lines of ‘it is not prohibited but can be dangerous so I don’t recommend it’ or simply ‘why do you wish to know?’ He did not say either of these, though, instead, foolishly, he only replied, “No.”

“Excellent,” Persephone said, grinning and jumping up the trunk of the tree. 

“I--” Hades stuttered out as she shuffled her way up into the branches, “My Lady! It’s not--I mean--”

“Persephone,” She said, looking down on him. “If I am to call you Hades, you should call me Persephone.”

He swallowed, gaining his bearings. “Persephone, it’s not safe. If you should fall--”

“I never fall,” Persephone said, “I practically was raised in trees.” She hung like a monkey from one of the branches, trying to swing herself up. “Besides, it’s not that high a tree.”

“Perhaps,” Hades said, measuring his voice to not reflect his panic, “but...you’ll get your robes dirty. They may even rip.”

“Then I shall fix them,” She said, “the work later is worth the fun now.” She leapt up, standing on one branch and figuring out the best way, “Come on, Hades, even you must do things for fun.”

“Why ‘must’ I?” He asked, feeling oddly...inadequate when he thought of how little he did outside his duties.

She looked at him from between branches, “Because, if you have absolutely nothing to enjoy, you’d drive yourself completely mad. And then who would do your ever-so-important duties?”

Hades squinted at her, trying to read her which was difficult when he couldn’t properly see her. “Persephone, have you been feeling neglected as my guest?”

“I meant no insult,” She said, leaping to yet another tree. Hades followed her on the ground, “I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself, and besides, you never really invited me anyway.”

Hades thought back to their first meeting. Technically, no, he had never confirmed she could stay, but hadn’t objected to her presence either. “I apologize.”

“Again, I meant no insult,” She said, “I am just curious. What does the Lord of the underworld enjoy?”

Hades sighed. “I...am not emotionless,” he protested “I take pride in my work, a sense...of satisfaction.”

“Nope, doesn’t count.” Persephone said, climbing a limb higher.

“Doesn’t--”

“My mother loves her work too,” Persephone said, “Even I enjoy helping, sometimes. But that sort of satisfaction cannot sustain you itself. What do you do when you aren’t working?”

Hades frowned. “I...sleep,” he said, knowing it sounded ridiculous when he said it. “I apologize, there just...there is usually something to do down here, no matter what, to make things more efficient, and--”

“No, no,” She squatted on the branch to look down at him, “Sleeping is something. I mean, it’s not like you need to sleep, is it?”

“I...no,” he said, “But it’s useful for telling the days apart without the sun.”

She smiled, swinging down to look at him upside down. “Do you dream?”

“Yes,” Hades nodded. 

“What do you dream of?” She swung lightly. 

Hades stood beside her, their faces level though she, obviously, upside down. “Mostly of things I don’t understand.” She raised an eyebrow prompting him onwards. “I dream….of circles.”

“Circles?” Persephone asked, twisting up to perch on the branch, laying on it with her legs curled around to keep her balance. 

“Walking, in circles,” Hades said, “At one point of the circle, it is hot, nearly burning. Then, the air turns crisp, and finally cold, as cold as the darkest parts of the underworld...and then, the air warms again.”

“Fascinating,” Persephone said, “As thought you’re trapped in a sort of loop.”

Hades thought on it. “I don’t feel trapped,” He said, “Although...once the air warms, I feel the need to speed up my walking, so that I may get to the cold air once again.”

Persephone smiled at him. “You would.”

He grimaced. “Despite popular opinion, I don’t actually relish the cold and darkness. I don’t enjoy being miserable, quite the contrary. I am simply more...resilient against the misery than many gods.”

“And how did you become so resilient?” Persephone asked, tucking one of her hands below her chin. 

Hades frowned, thinking. “Well….I spent my entire childhood in my father’s stomach, so...anything’s better than that, right?”

Persephone paused for a moment, and then snorted so loud he could hardly believe the noise came from such a small woman. She threw her head back, laughing, which unfortunately upset her precarious balance. 

“Perse--!” He wasn’t able to get her full name out before he reached forward catching her as she tumbled to the ground. 

She landed heavy in his arms, knees hooked over one, and back resting on the other. She grabbed his shoulders for balance, which turned into holding him around the neck, as though she were some helpless damsel and he a hero of legend, carrying her to safety. “Well,” Persephone said, her hair a mess, “I can’t say you didn’t warn me. Thank you, Hades.”

“I--” Hades wasn’t quite sure what to say. It may be a shock for people to read this, but Hades was not accustomed to having beautiful women sitting in his arms, and he certainly wasn’t accustomed to the strange bubbling feeling in his chest as he looked at her. “I--your robe.” He directed her attention to the tear down her leg, exposing a smooth-skinned knee and a great deal of thigh. 

“Oh dear,” She said, “Well, it was still worth it. I don’t suppose there is an abundance of needle and thread in the underworld?”

“I’m sure something can be arranged.” Awkwardly, he realized he was just standing there, holding her. “Uh, here,” He moved to set her down.

“No!” She grabbed hold of his neck tighter, “Uh, sorry, I’m just...a little unstable still, and I think I’ve used up all my energy. Would you be so kind as to take me out to the riverbed?”

Hades frowned. “The riverbed?”

She nodded, “You’re not the only one who enjoys sleeping. It has the softest dirt in all the caverns, it’s really quite comfortable.” 

Hades shook his head. “No, you are my guest, we can do better than some dirt.” He carried her out of the garden, thinking quickly. He could probably arrange for a chamber with a bed, though it might be tricky while he was holding her.

It was made easier as he was walking and found she had actually fallen asleep in his arms. 

Finally, he managed to lay her down. It took a moment for her to let go of him, but he was able to gently pry her fingers free as her dreams carried her away. “Lady Persephone,” He whispered to her sleeping form, “I’d like to officially welcome you to Hades.”

 

When Persephone awoke, she took several moments to simply rest and recall her dream. Talking with Hades must have affected something, for she dreamed of circles as well. She didn’t rush for the cold, although there was a stark difference between the warm and the cold air. The warm air was familiar, and smelled sweet, but was a bit crowded and stuffy. The cold air, meanwhile was more freeing, and calming, if somewhat lonely.

She opened her eyes, surprised to see warm oranges instead of the cool browns and blues she’d become accustomed to in the underworld. She blinked her eyes open and looked around the strange room. 

On closer inspection, it was a chamber like any other in Hades, made with dark, jagged stone. But it had been furnished to seem more home-y, with a bed she was currently laying on, a wool rug, and a fireplace with hearth and everything. There was even a potted plant sitting in the corner, clearly one of the greying plants from Hades’ garden, but it was a welcome sight nonetheless.

Persephone smiled, standing and wandering back out into the hall. She recognized the dark empty hall and figured out where she was, able to navigate her way to Hades’ throne room. 

Hades was sitting on his throne, seeming to be waiting for something. “Persephone!” he said, brightening at the sight of her, “Good morning.”

“Morning, Hades,” Persephone said, bowing her head. “I assume I have you to thank for my new accommodations.”

Hades nodded, “Naturally. After all, it is quite rude not to provide for one’s guest. I may not have food available, but that doesn’t mean we’re completely deprived of amenities.” Persephone laughed at that, which makes Hades frown. “Did I say something amusing?”

“Yes, in fact,” Persephone said, “Amusing to me, anyway. I knew you could actually be funny if you tried.”

“I wasn’t trying, though,” Hades said with a slight frown. Persephone giggled again. 

“Anyway,” Persephone said, amused by his confusion, “they’re very nice. Thank you.”

Hades nodded again. “You are most welcome.”

Persephone skipped up to his throne. “So, what are you doing today?” She said, leaning on the arm rest. 

“Um,” he said, confused by her closeness, “Well I...I have to listen to petitions today.”

“Oh?” Persephone said, “Petitions of what?”

Hades shrugged, “Everyday, the dead are allowed to petition to return to the surface.”

“They can do that?” Persephone asked.

“Oh yes,” Hades said, “The circumstances would have to be extreme, of course. There are strict rules about people returning from the dead. Most often it’s just something temporary, a soul who wasn’t buried properly, perhaps, and so returns as a spirit to get the living to amend their mistakes.” 

“Huh,” Persephone said. The underworld was far different than she once may have thought. “May I stay and watch?”

Hades blinked at her, surprised yet again. “I suppose I don’t see why not.” His eyes darted to the doors, “It’s not particularly interesting.”

“Well, I’ve never seen it before,” She said, settling on the arm rest, “So why don’t I decide whether it’s interesting or not?”

It wasn’t very interesting. 

A line of the dead approached Hades throne. They started by telling their life story, and pleading that couldn’t they just have more time? This one was a rich man, with many finances to look over, and surely he could offer Hades something to make it worth his while? Even he must have known how silly he sounded, offering a god of wealth...wealth. Hades had no need for his gold, of which the man had no control over anyway. 

This one was a sheppard, and the only one to care for his wife and children. His son was too young to care for his flock yet, couldn’t he return and watch over his holdings just until his boy grew up? Hades shook his head and told him no, in no uncertain terms, and sent him to wander the fog of the afterlife like everyone else. 

This one was a courtesan, and should Hades allow her to return, she promised to serve him and pleasure him for all eternity. Persephone’s eyes went wide at the offer, but Hades barely flinched, saying no and sending her on her way. 

There were countless farmers, merchants, rich men and women, peasants who had never had a coin to their name, drunkards, artists, scholars, writers, all who begged Hades to please, please let them go back, please let them live again, don’t force them to stay here in this dismal place. To each and every one, Hades only offered a firm ‘no’ and sent them on their way. 

And then...a child approached Hades’ throne. She couldn’t have been more than 8 years old, taking twice as many steps to reach the Lord of the Underworld as anyone else. “Please...my lord…” the child squeaked out, “My...my village was raided by these bad men...they took all the food my Papa had famed and they...they touched my mother in front of me and my brothers…” Persephone winced at the description, “I...I tried to run...Papa told me not to, to stay very still, but I was scared! I was so scared….and then they grabbed me….” The little girl sobbed. She was not the first to do so, but still, her soft little voice echoed in the chamber, pulling at Persephone’s heart. “Please...I just want to go back to my Mama and Papa….please...please, I don’t wanna be here all alone….not without Mama and Papa...not without my brothers...please just send me home. I want to go home.”

The girl sobbed before Hades and Persephone. Persephone looked up at Hades, pleadingly, trying to catch his eye. Hades didn’t look at her, though, just stared down at the girl. “No.” He said firmly, just as firmly as to anyone else.

“You can’t!” Persephone heard the words before she fully understood that she had been the one to say it. “Hades….surely this has to be an exceptional circumstance! Look at her!” She waved to the frightened child.

Hades frowned just slightly at her. She still couldn’t read him very well, but he seemed annoyed with her. “Children are just as mortal as anyone else. They die, just as anyone else.”

“But so horribly?” Persephone asked, “It’s not fair! After all she suffered she DESERVES to live! She deserves--”

“Silence!” Hades said, suddenly standing. At first, Persephone thought he was angry with her, the great Gods known for their wrath. But she didn’t see anger on his face, it was more like...worry. Actually, for Hades, it may as well have been a blown out panic. 

He took a deep breath calming himself. “You are dismissed,” he told the sobbing girl, sending her out to join the mists of the dead. “That is the end of petitions for today.” 

The dead slowly filed out, confused by the sudden end of petitions. Soon enough, the room became empty, and the usually quiet room was silent to the point Persephone felt as though she must keep her very thoughts quiet. “You need to be careful about what you say to the dead.” Hades said, “If you say things like what they deserve or what is fair, they don’t want to rest. They won’t come to accept their death, as they are so caught up on what happened in their lives.”

“But it’s NOT fair!”

“Of course it’s not!” Hades snapped at her, “Death isn’t fair, it takes everyone careless of what the people deserve.” 

Persephone actually felt herself tearing up. “So that’s it? All these people...all of them coming in….it’s just pointless? There’s nothing...nothing you can actually do?” 

Hades look softened as her tears began to fall. “Come with me,” Hades said, standing from his throne and offering his hand. 

Hesitantly, Persephone accepted it, and allowed him to guide her out of the room. 

It was only as they went along that Persephone realized Hades was still holding Persephone’s hand, and he didn’t really seem to know what to do about that. Still, he didn’t let go, and so neither did she. 

As they did Persephone was grateful for the added warmth from another person, even though usually Hades was cold to the touch. The air around them dropped to freezing temperatures the likes of which Persephone had never felt, and despite no light sources anyway, the halls grew darker and quieter. The usual spirits of the dead who constantly wandered through the fog became sparse, until Persephone felt truly alone with Hades.

The came across an ever-burning torch hanging in the wall. Hades lifted it and used it to guide them down the hall that slowly sloped downwards. It got to the point Persephone couldn’t see at all beyond the torchlight. “The little girl was killed by a roving band of bandits,” Hades said, the quiet sound of his voice still loud enough to surprise her, “led by a man who has come to enjoy violence, not for war, but for personal gain. He seeks to be more powerful than even Ares. He attempts to replicate the power of a God by taking out the weak and vulnerable. He still roams, and will probably kill many more before he is taken himself.”

“How do you know this?” Persephone asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“I know all about everyone who dies and comes here,” he said, “It’s part of my job.”

Persephone frowned, “But...if that’s true…” She said, thinking, “Then...why do you listen to the petitions? If you’ve already made your decisions, what’s the point in people coming to tell you their stories?”

“Because it helps to listen,” Hades said, “Because it’s important for the dead to be able to tell those stories. After all, once they come here, it’s all they have left. And once the stories are done, I can tell them ‘no’ in no uncertain terms, and they can accept their new existence.” 

Persephone thought about it. It had seemed cruel to her, at first, the way Hades would just blatantly say ‘no’ to everyone, but now that Hades had described his duties….it actually seemed kind. It wasn’t his fault that people died, so all his hard work, and how seriously he took it, was necessary for the dead to have the best existence they could ask for, even if it was only by a small margin, it was worth it for Hades to put forth the effort. 

Finally, Hades put out his hand, stopping her with his arm. She squinted in the torchlight and saw that if she had taken but a few more steps, she would have fallen off a cliff. 

Hades knelt before the cliff and stretched the torch out over the drop. “Come look,” He beckoned her, and she followed him. 

Looking into the abyss below there was a small spark of light down below, an angry red light like that of lava from an erupting volcano, winking up at her from deep, deep, deep below the earth. “What is it?” She asked. 

“That is Tarturus,” Hades said, “It is as far below us as the Earth is above. There is where those who have truly committed crimes against the people and the Gods go, the worst of the worst, those who truly ‘deserve’ judgement. One day, maybe tomorrow, maybe in several decades, the man who killed that little girl will go there. He will not know the peace that she does. He will not exist in the dark emptiness like her and the rest of her village. Someday her parents and her brothers will join her, but never that man. He will know only suffering, for every day he took from her, and for each day he took from each of his victims, twice and thrice over again.” Hades stood, carrying the torchlight with him, until Persephone could no longer see the distant light of Tarturus. “THAT is the only justice we get here.”

Persephone stood, thinking of everything he told her. She looked down, imagining the horrible pain and suffering the mortals sent there must endure. Taking a deep breath of the cold air, she finally said, “Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is determined to find something Hades enjoys, while Hades finds something new he enjoys far too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up sooner but we're here now.

From then on, Persephone joined him a great deal of the time as he listened to petitions from the dead. She was not as adept at hiding her emotions as Hades and so sometimes had to force herself to leave the room. Still, she remembered what Hades had said, and did her best to try and listen to the stories of the dead. Sometimes, even after Hades had told them ‘no’, she would follow the spirit and listen to whatever stories they had to tell. They were always happy to tell her their stories, and she did her best to listen as well as she could. 

“Soon you’ll be better at caring for the underworld than me,” Hades said to her between petitions.

She chuckled, “Is that a joke, Lord Hades?” She said the title with a twinkle in her eye, partially mocking him. 

“Certainly not,” Hades said, “Any of the Gods will tell you I have no sense of humor.” Still there was just the smallest hint of a smile, the tiniest turn of his lips. 

She laughed louder this time. “Well, in that case, you may rest assured that your domain is safe. This is important, and I care, but...I don’t think I could do it all the time. Of course, if you ever want me to stop….”

He shook his head, “I see no reason why you should.” 

She smiled at him. No matter what he said, she was quite sure he enjoyed her company. She’d been learning to read his facial expressions better. Even if he wasn’t willing or able to admit they were friends, she knew it was true. 

The next petitioner came in, a young man wringing his hands. “Lord of the Underworld,” He said, “Allow me to sing you a song, and, if it pleases you, I beg of you to let me return to the Earth so that I may sing for the living.” 

The man closed his eyes and sang a beautiful lament for a lover that had been lost. His voice rang through the air like bells, and Persephone felt the notes stir something deep in her chest as she listened. She looked over to Hades. 

Now, to the singer, Hades might have seemed just as passive as he ever was, but to Persephone, who had been watching him for some time, and prided herself on being to read him, he seemed more at peace than he ever had been. She even caught a few subtle head nods along to the rhythm of the song. 

“So,” she said, as the singer was inevitably still sent away, “You like music.”

He frowned at her, “Pardon?”

“The song,” She said, “You liked it.”

He blinked at her. “I am not...completely devoid of aesthetics,” He said, “I can appreciate a beautiful melody when I hear it. I still not cannot return his life to him.”

“No, I didn’t think so,” Persephone said, “Still, you once claimed you didn’t enjoy anything.” 

“I didn’t claim any such thing,” Hades said, slightly grumpy, “I simply...couldn’t think of anything I did.”

“Well, now you have one,” she said, smiling.

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded in agreement.

 

Persephone left the petitions early so that she might track down the singer. “Sir,” She asked, “When you lived, did you only use your voice, or did you have an instrument that you used?”

“An instrument, my lady,” he said, bowing, “I played a lyre as fine as any….well...any I could afford…” He sighed, “My brother has most likely sold it for drinking money.”

She took a deep sigh. A lyre was simply a frame and some strings….that shouldn’t be too hard… “Come with me,” she told him, and beckoned him towards the garden. 

 

Hades sat back and sighed as the stream of petitions ended for the day. He had always had a sense of pride at completing his duties, though he admitted that today, he didn’t feel the same sense of...fulfillment. Instead he was just eager instead to see Persephone again. He wondered where she had gotten to, and where he may go to find her. Perhaps he should head to her chamber...but she was only there when she had to sleep. Instead maybe she was out by the river, or the garden, or perhaps at the gate with Cerberus. 

Then, of course, there was the matter of what he would say to her. There weren’t exactly many diversions around the underworld he could invite her too. He wasn’t much of a conversationalist either to offer her company, though she held a conversation well enough on her own. It was strange...he never had to think of how little he had to offer someone else before. There was no one else. And now...now he wished he could do something for her.

What a strange feeling. 

As it happened, he needn’t have worried, as Persephone came to find him. “Hades!” She said, smiling, “A moment, please,” 

Hades nodded respectfully. “What may I do for you, my lady?” 

Persephone brought in the singer from earlier, who carried a strange lyre in his hands. Hades’ smile turned to a frown. “What is this?”

“I offered our musical friend here a deal,” she said, “a lyre for him to enjoy and entertain the dead with, in exchange for first entertaining the lord of the underworld.”

“The lady is most gracious, your lordship,” the musician said with a bow, “I should be ever so honored to perform for you and your lady wife.”

Persephone and Hades exchanged looks, “Oh, um,” Hades began, “We’re not--I only mean, she’s--”

“She,” Persephone cut him off, “Would like to hear something happy, please.” 

The musician bowed again, and started strumming his lyre to an upbeat melody. He started singing some song about life enjoying the simple things, something entirely clashing with the atmosphere of the underworld. “You know, this could cause chaos,” Hades said to Persephone, “Everyone will want gifts and possessions. They’re not something that belongs in the underworld.”

“That’s why it’s not a gift, it’s a trade,” Persephone said, “And besides, we can always say ‘no’ to anyone else.”

“Where did you even get it?” Hades asked.

Persephone smiled. “You have your gifts, and I have mine.” He frowned just slightly, not satisfied with the answer. “Alright...I grew a branch in the garden to shape the frame...and with his help, I was able to string it with my hair.”

“Your--” He looked over at the musician to see him plucking at the golden locks. He suddenly felt a strange wrath he was both unaccustomed to and uncomfortable with. For seemingly no reason at all, he was overcome with the thought that he was not suitable, not deserving to touch her hair, not a single piece of her. No one was. 

He calmed himself in moments, turning back to Persephone. “And me?” He asked, “What have I done to deserve this gift?”

“Done?” Persephone said, “You have listened to the lives of people since there were people with which to have lives. You have stood watch over this place and given it more care than anyone could hope for and shown kindness and fairness the likes of which are hardly seen. You have proven yourself a fair master of the beast and guard Cerberus….and an excellent gardener.”

“Those are my duties,” He said, “I do them with no expectation of reward.”

“And for that reason you are the most deserving of one,” Persephone said, smiling. Then, she held out her hands, “For one night, Lord Hades, can’t you indulge as all the other Gods do in something you enjoy?”

He stared at her, the music still playing. Reluctantly, he took her hands and allowed her to pull him to the center of the throne room. 

Slowly, she began leading him in a dance. He had not danced much in his life, but he was a God, it wasn’t as though he didn’t know how. Still, it felt far more natural to allow her to lead. She took his arms and spun him around the floor, stepping rhythmically to the melody. 

The music slipped into another song, this one slightly slower. Persephone swayed with him gently. He did try and appear less like a statue wobbling back and forth, but was unsure of how successful he ultimately was. Persephone didn’t seem to mind, holding him closer, and pulling his body along with her own

As he had protested to his fellow Gods time and time again, Hades wasn’t emotionless. He felt angry and sad and happy just like anyone else. He simply had more control over those emotions, as was important with his job. What use would it do to cry about being lonely? Or storming off when he was upset?

Still, the moment Persephone lay her head on his chest, continuing to dance along with the music, he felt such a surge of warmth that at first the feeling was alien to him. This wasn’t like the satisfaction he got from his job. This wasn’t relaxing like a good night’s sleep, or a beautiful melody. This was different, and yet, it was undeniable he was happy. 

Was this love? This...desire to be with her, this uncontrollable want to hold her close and never let go….and yet at the same moment, the want to let her fly free, just so he might watch her in all her glory. The want to make her happy, even though he felt he had nothing to give. Never before, not once in his immortal life had he felt inadequate to a task set before him, and yet here he was.

Still, for the moment, nothing seemed to be required of him other than to continue holding her, listening to the music, and dancing as well as he could manage. It was a simple task, all things considered, made all the more easier by his want for absolutely nothing else.

 

Hades lifted his torchlight to the dark caverns. He didn’t need it to see, but his visitors would, despite their affinity for dark places. 

He was a patient man, all things considered, but he did not enjoy having that patience tested. Still, he stood and waited, perfectly still, for his invitees to arrive. 

The underworld was so silent, he was able to hear the skittering legs on the walls, echoing before he caught a glimpse of his guests. “Took you long enough.”

“I’ve grown unaccustomed to following the whims of the Gods,” the voice said. 

Stepping into the light was a small spider, black as night, with 8 beady eyes pointed directly at Hades. “One would think,” Hades said, eyebrow raised, “That your experiences might have taught you humility, Arachne.”

“Perhaps for someone else it might,” She said, “but humility was never my strong suit, and despite the pettiness and bitterness of Athena, I have retained my strongest skill.” She could not smile any longer, but Hades heard the smile in her voice all the same, “Why else would you have had my children summon me here?”

Hades grimaced. “They told you what I want?”

“Yes,” She teased, “But I am more curious as to what you’d be willing to offer me for such a gift, Lord Hades.”

He sneered slightly again. She truly showed all the hubris a mortal could respect. Few mortals dared speak the name of Hades. Maybe this was a bad idea, but he was here now, so… “I offer death.”

He couldn’t see it, but he was pretty sure her smile disappeared. “Is that a threat?” She demanded, on edge.

“Hardly,” He said, “It is a gift, and an expensive one for what I’m asking. If you were to die in the form you’re in now, do you know what would happen to you?”

She hesitated. “No,” She finally said. 

“Nothing,” he said, “Quite literally you would be turned to nothing. All you are, all your grand existence snuffed out for the rest of eternity,” If she was going to show him her ego then he was going to use it against her. “I can give you the death of a human. Allow you to enter the underworld.”

She squinted at him with all 8 eyes. “Athena would be alright with that?”

“Athena needn’t know,” He said. Risky, but the underworld was HIS domain, she had no right to interfere.

Arachne nodded, “You have yourself a deal. I shall make it my best work yet!”

“See that you do,” he ordered her.

 

Hades had never felt so impatient as he did waiting for Arachne to return. He knew better than to rush an ‘artist’ although he never quite understood why. Then again, there was a good reason he wasn’t an artist himself.

It was days of smiling and nodding at Persephone as she came in, attending his court, inviting him to the garden, playing with Cerberus, etc. He accepted her invitations now, following her wherever she wanted to go. 

He had the strangest feeling he’d follow her anywhere she wanted to go.

It was strange being with someone all the time. He had been so used to being alone, it was odd having to keep track of a schedule of someone separate from himself. Well, he didn’t HAVE to keep track, but he often did.

Persephone had taken full control of the gardens by now. Hades helped on occasion, but could never hope to match her skill and artistry when it came to blooming the plants. The dead seemed to appreciate it. 

Overall, with Persephone there, there was simply a feeling of….life….breathing in the empty chambers. Hades could no longer imagine living in the emptiness from before. 

And maybe with the way everything had been changing was what changed his mood, making him so damn IMPATIENT as he waited for Arachne to return. 

One day he was going to the edges of the underworld to see if he might intercept her, when he came across an unexpected visitor. “Hello, Brother!” Hestia said, waving at him as Charon steered towards the gates, Hestia joining the spirits of the damned. “I told you I’d be visiting!”

“Hestia,” Hades said, blinking more wildly than necessary as she came ashore. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well, I admit, I wasn’t planning on it, but something strange happened,” she said, walking up to him, “I sensed a HEARTH accepting offerings from way down here. You can imagine my surprise.”

Hades might have smacked himself. He’d almost forgotten the hearth he put in Persephone’s room. Of course she would make offerings to it, Demeter would have taught her to treat the old gods with respect. “Ah….well, as it turns out, I got visitors after all.”

“Really?” She said, with all the teasing interest only an older sister could manage, “Have you been throwing wild parties in the underworld while I’ve been away?”

“Hardly,” He groaned out, getting her to giggle. “No, just...just visitors.”

“Mmm?” She said, prompting, though he ignored it. “And who might these visitors be?”

Hades sighed in defeat. “You know Demeter’s daughter?”

“Persephone?” Hestia blinked, thrown off her teasing game. Whoever she had been expecting, that was not it, “I met her as a child...sweet girl...why has she been visiting?”

Hades actually shrugged. “She...fell. And decided to stay.”

Hestia’s mischievous smile returned. “I see,” she said, squinting suspiciously. “How long has she been….visiting?”

Hades thought back. “Maybe a month or two?”

Hestia belted a laugh, “Quite the visit,” she said, “I’m assuming, she has something to do with this?” she pulled out a length of gray fabric.

“Where did you get that?” He said, reaching for it. Laughing, she pulled it out of his grasp.

“A spider gave it to me on my way in,” Hestia said, still clutching it close, “She was rather rude. Asked me if I was on my way here, and if I could pass this along as she didn’t want to ‘go to that dank and awful place.’”

Hades sighed. That was Arachne alright. “Well, now that you’re here, you can pass it to me--”

He made another grab for it, but she twirled around to keep it away. “It’s lovely. And you clearly went to some effort to get it for a ‘visitor’.”

He squinted at her, annoyed. “What are you getting at?”

Hestia ran her hands along the fabric. “Has Lord Hades of the Underworld finally found someone he wishes to court?”

Hades clenched his teeth. Embarrassment was something he rarely felt, but if there was cause, Hestia of course would be it. “What of it? I haven’t sworn off lovers like you.”

“No, but you’ve never been INTERESTED in them, though,” She said, quirking an eyebrow. He frowned, torn between the need to explain himself, and the want to tell her to mind her own business. “Tell you what, I’ll give this to you IF I can meet this enchanting maiden who’s stolen the heart of the underworld.”

He snorted. “A lot of people would say I don’t have one to steal.” Still, he put out his hand, accepting the deal.

“Only our brothers. And what do they know?” She delicately handed him the silk. “How are you planning on giving it to her?” 

Hades frowned. “The...the normal way?” How many ways were there to give a gift? You just...give it to them, right?

She sighed at him. “If you want to woo her, you need to put effort into it.”

“I did put effort,” Hades said, “It wasn’t easy tracking down the first spider!”

She put her hand on his shoulder, looking at him like an innocent child who had said something amusing. It wasn’t a look the Lord of the Underworld was accustomed to receiving. “Something to show her, make it special. Make a day of it! You have to show her how important she is to you.”

Hades gave a heavy sigh. “This is all for more complicated than it should be.”

“Life is complicated.”

He grunted. “Which is why I prefer dealing with death.”

She giggled and shook her head at him. “Sometimes I earnestly think you’ve forgotten, brother.” She leaned in, as though telling him a secret, “You’re alive too.”

Hades frowned, unsure of how to respond to that. 

“Hades, I was wondering if it might be possible to add some more fruits to the--oh!” Persephone turned the corner, coming face to face with Hades and Hestia. Quickly, Hades hid the fabric behind his back. “Lady Hestia,” she said with a curtsy, “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

“And you as well, niece,” Hestia said, smiling, “You’re all grown up! How is your mother?”

Persephone winced. “She was fine last I saw her. Busy as ever.”

“Ah, a God’s work is never done,” Hestia nodded. She side-eyed Hades, “How do you like the underworld?”

She opened her mouth, but then gave the question more thought. “It’s...fascinating,” she said, taking it seriously, “I feel as though I’ve learned more about life being among the dead than I have interacting on the surface.”

“Really?” Hestia said, tilting her head in earnest curiosity, “How so?”

Persephone’s eyes flickered over to Hades. “On the surface, life and death seem opposites. Above there is vibrancy, emotion, chaos even. Here there is peace, permanency, quiet. But it’s more than that, it’s...it’s a cycle, life and death playing into one another. The permanency of death allows life to be temporary. That allows life to have that vibrancy in the first place, the old making way for the new. Meanwhile, while this place may seem at a glance to be dismal and dark, on closer inspection, it is a memory. It holds everything that life once was, preserves it. I just...I find that beautiful.”

As she spoke, Hades felt his heart swell. He took such pride in the care of the underworld, it was amazing to hear words of appreciation, especially from a woman as amazing as Persephone.

Hestia was smiling herself. “Well said, Persephone.” She turned to Hades, “Well, now that I have finished my delivery, I’ll be on my way. Hades, might I have a word for a moment?”

Hades tore himself from Persephone’s side with difficulty, “Certainly,” He said, following her several steps away.

Hestia’s smile turned conspiratorial. “I like her. You do right be her, brother.”

He looked back to Persephone. As they stood at the gates, she gave a friendly pat to Cerberus, who panted under her touch. “I intend to.”

Hestia's smile faded from her face. “There was another reason for my visit,” Her voice dropped low to ensure they could not be overheard, “Have you heard anything about what’s happening on Olympus?”

Hades frowned. “You know I hardly interact with them more than you do. And even that’s just because they want to punish mortals occasionally. What is it?”

“I’m not sure…” she said, “Lately I’ve been receiving more and more prayers for warmth. The mortals are desperate for it.”

Hades frowned, thinking, “Now that you mention it, I have been receiving more frozen deaths lately. I didn’t think much of it.”

Hestia shook her head, “I’m guessing something’s happening up there, but I don’t want to interfere for fear I’ll be dragged into it, somehow.”

“Do you think Apollo may have abandoned his duties to the sun?”

Hestia shook her head, “There are other chariot drivers to take it should he do that...I’d usually blame Zeus or Hera, but this doesn’t feel like them, it’s too….random.”

Hades shook his head, “Who knows what they’re capable of? But the God’s tempers always pass in time.”

Hestia nodded, reluctantly. “Stay safe, brother.”

“You too, sister.” She pulled him in for a hug, which he allowed.

As she turned to leave, he looked back on Persephone. Oddly, she was frowning at them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I took some liberties with the mythology here. the land here is based off one account i could find, but *shrug* mostly i just went with what was most fun to write.

Persephone didn’t like unpleasant feelings. She didn’t like when her mother yelled at her, she didn’t like when people died, she didn’t like when people hurt others needlessly, or destroyed beautiful flowers or anything like that. 

But at least when those things happened she could pinpoint as to why she didn’t like it. She lived by a code of morals, more so than some Gods, so it’d make sense. Not knowing, not understanding why she was upset was frustrating. 

She had always liked her Aunt Hestia. Well, she didn’t know her that well, but when she met they got along. She was easy going and kind. 

Not unlike Hades, a voice in her head thought, and that made her frown all the more. 

Hades approached her, “So,” he said awkwardly, “How--how are you?” 

She hummed idly, still thinking over her unpleasant feelings. Cerberus had rolled over, allowing her to stroke his belly. 

“I’m sorry about Hestia. She means well, she just can be...curious, sometimes.”

“Mmhmm,” Persephone said, her mood dipping further, and a question hanging in her mind. 

Hades swallowed awkwardly, “She brought something. Well, delivered, I suppose is more accurate, on her way here.”

“Does she come often?” Persephone asked. 

Hades frowned, pausing in taking out whatever it was that Hestia delivered. “Every once in a while,” He said, “Why?”

Persephone wasn’t quite sure how to ask her next question, but figured it was best to just blurt it out. “Are you going to marry her?”

“WHAT?” He asked, showing more confusion and surprise than she’d ever seen. Of course, he may be overacting to sell it, “I...of course not, why would you--”

“Zeus is married to his sister,” Persephone said, absentmindedly still stroking Cerberus, “And my mother and Zeus are siblings and they had me. It would make sense if you wanted to marry your sister as well, someone who was quiet, like you….who wouldn’t get in the way of your duties and such.”

“Persephone...Hestia’s sworn a vow of virginity.”

“Doesn’t mean she can’t marry someone,” Persephone said, “Just couldn’t...consummate, I suppose. And it’s not like you would mind.” He had never shown any interest in the women or men who offered themselves to him.

Hades sighed, “Perhaps not,” he stepped closer to her, “But I have no interest in marrying Hestia. Nor she any interest in marrying me.”

A touch of the unpleasant feelings Persephone felt lifted just slightly. “You don’t?”

“No of course not!” Hades said, still a bit at a loss of his own control, “I want to marry you!”

They both froze, staring at one another, and they both watched as the other processed exactly what Hades had said. 

They were only interrupted when Cerberus got confused as to why he was not still being petted and so one head sniffed at Persephone, while another licked Hades with his giant slobbery tongue. “Augh!” he said, backing away, “That,” he started wiping himself off as best he could, “That...really isn’t how I wanted to tell you, I...I mean I didn’t--”

“You want to court me?” Persephone asked, the unpleasant feeling in her stomach evaporating, leaving bubbles and something far warmer behind, “You...you want to MARRY me?” She had to admit, she hadn’t thought of the idea before, but now that it was presented to her...the idea of living by Hades side...being with HIM for the rest of their immortal lives….the thought appealed to her. Even just being closer now appealed to her. 

Hades actually blushed. Persephone didn’t know that was possible. “Ev--Eventually, I suppose,” he said, “There are still any number of steps...some form of process of course and….and only with your permission, certainly--”

“Hades,” Persephone said, stepping closer into his space, “I think...some form of process sounds...excellent.” 

He smiled, just a small smile, the corners of his mouth twitching upward ever so slightly, but for Hades that may as well have been a full belly laugh. “Um,” he started, “here, I--I had this made for you.” He pulled out a long piece of fabric from behind his back. Unfurling it, Persephone saw the most beautiful gray silk peplos garment she had ever seen, with a himation cloak. “The peplos is lightweight and very sturdy, enough to keep up with your tree-climbing adventures, but the himation is warm to keep you comfortable even down here in these frigid temperatures. 

Persephone took it. The fabric flowed like liquid between her fingers. The smile on her face was so wide it began to hurt. She had never particularly cared for clothes before, but the fact that Hades had given it to her, with clearly more than a little thought. “How,” She choked out, tears coming to her eyes, “How very like you,” she managed to say, managing a teasing tone through the butterflies dancing in her stomach, “To give a gift so practical.”

Hades apparently did not read her tone correctly, “If...if you don’t like it I can always--”

“No!” She clutched the garment to her chest before he could take it away. “It’s lovely. It’s perfect! Thank you.”

Hades smiled again. “I...you’re welcome.”

“Here, let me go change and then we can do something.” She said, rushing off to her room. 

“Do something…” Hades repeated, unsure, “Certainly we...we can do something.”

Persephone paused, looking back at him, “That is...unless you had other plans--”

“No, no,” he said, “No, we can...we can definitely do….something.”

She looked hesitant, but accepted his words, rushing off again. 

Thankfully, she didn’t hear him mutter to himself, “Now to think of something to do….”

 

By the time Persephone had changed and returned, Hades looked was far more sure and confident in his plans. That all disappeared when he first caught a glimpse of her, though, practically glowing in the dark halls. “You...look lovely,” he said. 

She gave the garment a little twirl, “Thanks to you, of course,” She said.

He shook his head, “No, I...I don’t think any garment could make you look as beautiful as you do right now.”

She blushed, and bowed her head, making Hades emotions stir once more. Before he forgot he managed, “I want to show you something.”

“Oh?” Persephone said, stepping closer, and unintentionally making Hades struggle to keep his wits. 

He nodded, “A part of the underworld you’ve yet to see. I hope you like it.”

Persephone nodded and held out her hand. It took Hades a moment before he realized she was looking for his arm, which he gladly offered for her to hook her own into. She was always warmer than him, but now her very touch felt like it was burning, somehow with no pain.

Hades would never lie, so therefore he was grateful Persephone did not ask how he had arrived at his idea for the day’s activities. In hindsight it seemed obvious, perfect even, but he had panicked and ran to Charon when he couldn’t think of anything. Charon was the only other non-dead person around, and, while he had no more romantic experience (or intentions as far as Hades knew) he’d thrown out the suggestion, and Hades took to it. 

Which meant now, as Hades lead Persephone onto the ferry of the dead, Charon was smiling smugly. He usually had even less facial expression changes than Hades, so she didn’t really pick up on it, but he felt the smugness all the same. 

Hades was happy that the denizens of the underworld seemed to appreciate Persephone almost as much as he did. It was surprising, she was so different from anything that existed in this world, and yet somehow she blended into the environment so seamlessly she had become a part of it. Or perhaps the underworld had become a part of her. 

Charon guided them down the river. The air grew warmer as they went, the darkness lightening. “Are we leaving?” Persephone asked. 

Hades shook his head, “No,” he said, “There is some of the underworld that remains across the river. Look,” He pointed to the shore before them.

Unlike the cold damp caverns, across this river was a field of golden wheat. There was no sun, and yet the area glimmered in warm sunlight. Through the fields were glorious flowers and the greenest grass, and everything one might need in a sacred space. 

The ferry came ashore and Persephone stepped onto the finest, softest sand she’d ever felt, looking around. “What is this place?”

“Elysium,” Hades said, standing by her side and admiring the area. “It’s not technically my domain, though it holds the dead as well. This place is for the heroes, the virtuous, those who’ve done great deeds in their lifetime and have won their way to paradise.”

Persephone walked up to the edge of the field, running a length of wheat through her fingers. “It feels so real,”

“In a way, it is,” Hades said, “This place provides everything that they could want, with enough space to last for centuries. And enough to give us some privacy for a while.”

Persephone closed her eyes, listening, “Oh, the sound of wind going through the plants...how I’ve missed it….and...is that bird song?” 

“Bird song with no birds,” Hades said, “Like the light with no sun.”

Persephone nodded. “Still, it’s incredible.” She leaned down to smell one of the flowers, “Oh, how I missed these.” 

Hades mood withered as he looked at her in sadness. He had not thought to how she would miss the greens and beauty of life above. Of course she would, despite her appreciation for the underworld, she was still a goddess of life. He doubted his own goals a moment, wondering if he could bear asking her to leave that world behind, when all he had to offer in substitution was himself.

He didn’t have long to pity her, though, as the next moment she took off tumbling through the tall grass, cheering like a child. “Persephone!” Hades cried out, running after her as she tumbled down a hill, still laughing. “Careful!”

“It’s paradise, Hades!” She called back, landing face up, “You’re telling me a GODDESS could hurt herself in PARADISE?”

Hades grumbled. “Well…...no, but--”

“Then stop worrying!” She log-rolled away, giggling madly.

Hades sighed and followed after her. She rolled over to him, looking up from the ground. Swift enough to surprise him, she grabbed his ankle and yanked, knocking him off balance until he fell hard on his back with a yelp that was quite undignified for the King of the Underworld.

Persephone laughed at his dilemma, crawling over to him as he lay there, wondering what he had done to deserve this. Then, she leaned over him, her golden hair haloed in the lights, and her smile brighter than the sun had ever been, and he asked the question of himself again with a far different inflection. “Regretting your decision to court me yet?”

Hades sighed. “You will have to try harder, I’m afraid.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Though I do think knocking the courter over is a bit of an unusual strategy.”

Persephone giggled again, resting her chin on his chest. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been courted before.” She picked a flower from the grass and tucked it into his ear. “Tell me, what does it entail?”

Hades rested his head on his hand to pillow him from the ground. “Well….there are many different ways, really. I have the combined knowledge of every man who has ever courted someone before, so I’m at least familiar with some of the strategies, though for some I feel a bit ill equipped.”

“Oh?” She asked, and started weaving a flower into his beard. “How so?”

Hades sighed, thinking. “Well...if I were a great warrior, like the heroes who come here,” he motioned with his hand to their surrounding environment, “Then I might fight a campaign in your name, swearing my devotion with my sword.”

Persephone chuckled lightly, “What good would a war do me? I have no enemies, and no one I’d wish to see dead.”

Hades hummed. “Probably for the better. I don’t have a sword, and I don’t really like killing people.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “If I kill someone, I just end up being responsible for them, and it’s awkward for everybody.”

She giggled, the laughter rumbling against his chest. “I can imagine.” She worked on weaving another flower.

He looked into her eyes, his smile feeling easy on his face. “If I were a great hunter, I might go into the forest and kill you a wild boar, or a white deer. Something difficult to catch, to honor your table.”

Persephone hummed this time, unimpressed. “I’m vegetarian.”

Hades let out a short chortle, the vibrations of his chest bouncing Persephone just slightly. “That’s for the better as well. Once the food was brought here, you couldn’t eat it.”

She chuckled again. His beard and hair was now covered in plucked flowers, and she had expended the ones in her immediate reach. She stretched for a few flowers a bit further out, but he used his hand to pull her attention back to himself. Hitching his breath, he dared to weave his fingers through her hair. He marveled that, with all the times he’d admired it, he’d never gotten to touch it. It was remarkably soft, just like her, like everything about her. “If I were a poet, or an artist, or a musician...I would work day and night to craft the finest work ever seen or heard to describe your beauty.” She blushed, her smile turning bashful, “But I don’t think any form of art could properly do it justice.”

She ducked her head, resting on him and lining their bodies against each other. “Are you sure you’re not a poet?”

His laughter rumbled low. “Quite,” he said. Slowly, he sat up, pulling her with him. “I am a rich man, though. If you wanted, I could adorn you in enough gold and jewels to make a king weep for jealousy.”

She tilted his head, looking between his eyes. “Do you intend to buy my love, Lord Hades?” 

He held her face in his hands. “If I thought it was for sale, then it wouldn’t be worth having.”

“I’m not worth it?” She asked, mock offended.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Thats….that’s not what I meant.” She giggled, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “So, Lady Persephone,” he said, tilting her chin toward him, “What would you have me do to earn your love?”

She took a deep breath thinking. “I would have you do what you do best. Listen to me, when I have something to say, and talk to me, of course.” 

He stroked his fingers through her hair. “Sounds simple.”

She nodded. “Also...you have to only care for me. I may have been born out of wedlock, but I don’t have the patience of my father’s wife.”

Hades, having dignity and respect, did not make the very easy joke of ‘what patience?’ as he knew his sister rather well, and though she certainly had a rough time of it, she was not exactly innocent. “Done,” he said, like he was making deal. It was the easiest deal he ever made.

“And I don’t mind some gifts,” she said, “or pretty words, I mean, should you want to give them. As long as you accept mine in return.” 

“Anything you should give me, I will cherish. Even if it is just your time.” 

Persephone chuckled lightly in disbelief, shaking her head. “How anyone can say you’re heartless I’ll never understand.”

“Well, in fairness,” Hades said, detangling the knots in her hair, “Most people don’t have the singular talent of bringing out the very best in people like you do.” 

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. She backed away from his hands, her focus going to her hands. “Not all people,” she said solemnly. 

Hades frowned, concerned, but she answered before he could ask. “Do you think my mother’s upset at me?”

Hades thought of Demeter. She was one of the more reasonable Gods, he always thought, relatively speaking. “For what?”

“Running away…” she said, “Not...not telling her where I am. Where I’ve been.”

“You didn’t run,” He said, “You fell. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was my choice to stay though,” She said, “She just...sometimes I get so mad at her, and I just….I don’t want to deal with her anymore.” She took a deep sigh, “But I still love her, and the longer I stay...the more...the more I feel like I’ve abandoned her.”

He leaned forward, holding her hand and bringing it to his lips. “Your love for your mother is admirable,” he said, “And….it’s not as though you’re a prisoner here. If you feel you should go, you...you should go.”

She frowned, “But…what about what you were saying? I thought you wanted to...to…” 

“I do,” He said, allowing her not to have to say it if she didn’t want to, “But you’re not trapped here. You’re my guest. You’re free to leave whenever you’d like, even if it means...even if it means leaving me behind.”

“But that’s the thing,” She said, taking his hand, “I don’t want to leave you behind.”

He turned his hand in hers so that their fingers intertwined. “Then I’ll wait for you.” 

She didn’t smile at him this time, no beaming, no adorable blush. Instead her eyes watered for just the briefest of moments, shining in the light as she stared at him. He was worried he had somehow said the wrong thing and that he’d made her cry, but a moment later she was leaning in closer. “Hades….might I ask a gift of you now?”

“Anything,” he swore, “Anything I have to possess is yours.”

She leaned in further, and he only had a moment to realize what she was doing before her lips were on his, chaste, testing, but still enough to knock the wind completely out of Hades’ chest. 

When he was able to breath again, all the air coming into his lungs was her, her, her. Her sweet scent, her warm breath, he could even breath in the soft feeling of her lips. Or, that’s what it felt like to him anyway. 

The light feeling faded as he regained some semblance of thought and managed to tilt away just slightly, “I think,” he said, his eyes still not opening, though he didn’t remember closing them to begin with, “that seemed just as much a gift for me as for you.”

“Oh, really?” she asked teasing, “Here, let me take the gift back, then,” and she leaned in once again to kiss him. 

Emboldened by her forwardness, he cupped the back of her head, letting his fingers run through her soft hair. Persephone apparently took this as a challenge, pushing back on him until he lost his balance (again) and fell back, her sprawled on top of him.

Hades may have grunted at the surprise of having a woman, no matter how small, land on him, to which Persephone dared to giggle at him for. He allowed a single eye to open, meeting her sparkling blue ones, alive with laughter even as she kissed him deeper. 

While Hades would always protest that he did have emotions (He Did) (He DOES, Zeus) never, not once in his entire immortal life had he felt so many bursting within him all at once. If this were any other time, he’d probably analyze his feelings, separating them out just for the fascination of self reflection, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less about anything that wasn’t the woman in his arms. 

Except….he was feeling uncharacteristically playful. Taking ahold of her shoulders he turned quickly, rolling over to switch their positions. She gasped as she was pushed into the dirt, a gasp that Hades was eager to eat up, chuckling to himself. 

She pushed back, surprisingly strong, and soon enough the both of them were tumbling through the wildflowers, trading laughter and kiss as they got more and more tangled up in one another. Persephone eventually managed to pin him, hair scattered in the winds as she grabbed ahold of Hades’ hands, locking him in. He didn’t fight too hard to free himself. 

When he finally relaxed, she rested on top of him. “So,” she said, “What’s the next step in courting?”

Her raised eyebrow suggested something slightly less innocent than what he was thinking, but there was only so much Hades’ heart could handle in one day. “Well….you asked me to listen,” he said, “So talk to me.”

Persephone smiled.

She talked about her favorite types of flowers, mostly, not just that they were pretty, but honest fascination with each species, their differences, their similarities, their uses, their dangers. Her love for them came from respect of what they could do. 

As promised, Hades hung onto every word. He even contributed to the conversation a few times, talking about dead gardners he knew of and their experiences. That launched her into telling stories about herself and her mother, handling the flowers. The plants came alive with her words, as though they had their own personalities, their own souls even. 

Hades had heard the greatest musicians who had ever died. He’d listened to poetry by the greatest writers, and heard stories that made hardened soldiers weep at their beauty. Nothing fascinated him more than hearing the medicinal uses of laurel leaves. 

At some point, Persephone actually drifted off mid sentence, her golden head resting perfectly in the dip of Hades chest.

Hades, tired himself, moved as slowly as he could as to not wake her. Carefully, he dusted himself off as best he could, and carried her down to the shore. 

With mystical powers Hades would never know, Charon was back and waiting at just the right time, ready to carry them home back across the river. His face didn’t change in the slightest when he saw Hades carrying Persephone, and Hades wondered if that was because he was unsurprised, or just covering up his true feelings. “You missed a spot,” He said, nodding at Hades face. 

Setting Persephone down for just a moment, he realized there was still a flower in his beard that Persephone had twisted into place. He removed it...but instead of tossing it aside he carried it with him. 

Once he set Persephone down in her bed he tucked the flower into her own hair. Hesitating for just a moment as he observed the beautiful image before him, he finally allowed the confidence he’d gained that day to carry him through, and he allowed himself to kiss her forehead. “Morpheus, I ask you as a personal favor to bless this woman with pleasant dreams tonight.” With that, he retreated to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you there was fluff


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Persephone's permission, Hades pursues the option of marrying her. Of course, first he needs permission from her father.

Hades had a very strict schedule, one that Persephone had memorized. She was not one to like doing the same thing day in and day out, but it was simple enough for her to mold herself onto the schedule, letting her spontaneity rest in moments where she could be alone.

Every morning, she came to find him, pecked him on the cheek to surprise him, and then on the lips when he turned in that surprise. Persephone wasn’t sure how she managed to surprise him every single morning, but he was pretty sure it was because he allowed himself to be surprised. 

She enjoyed sitting in on his petitions too, to listen to the dead. Hades arranged a chair, a throne really, beside him. A number of people had started to refer to her as ‘Queen’ which gave her all sorts of mixed feelings, especially as she and Hades most certainly were not married. Not yet anyway. It made her blush a bit, and somewhere, buried under his immense self control, she was sure Hades blushed as well. 

Inevitably, though, she’d get restless and wander the Underworld as Hades attended to his duties. He told her he understood, and always made clear she was welcome to do whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased. 

The Underworld was so much smaller than when she first arrived. Infinite, but….still smaller. There were always new dead to talk to, and she had begun re-arranging things in the garden for more experimental plants to give the dead. Not being able to taste the fruit herself, she trusted that it tasted good. Still….there was only so much to offer in terms of variety. 

Hades seemed to have some kind of sense when she was too bored, though, and managed to find her at that time. Or perhaps she just got bored at about the same time every day.

Many women might be offended to learn that their loved ones had scheduled out their affection, but Persephone knew how important a schedule was for Hades, and felt honored that he had not only found the time, but planned to include her in his life.

Most of the time, they just took walks around the Underworld, talking and listening and occasionally stopping for Persephone to push Hades up against a wall. He would never admit it, but sometimes if she really managed to catch him off guard, he’d squeak. “You did it again, she teased,” kissing and pressing him against the stone.

“I…” he was forced to pause as she licked his lips, “Did not,” he protested like a child.

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Did.” she teased and kissed his cheek.

He grumbled and kissed along her neck, keeping the touches chaste. He was always like that, never pushing too far. She was beginning to question whether or not he was just being a gentleman or if something else was happening. 

“I have an idea for us to do today,” She said keeping her tone teasing. 

“Oh?” He asked, “I hope it’s not the play again. You know I love the idea, but we cannot corral the dead into a performance just for our entertainment, it’s not ethical.”

“No, no,” She said, though she was still convinced that was a good idea, “I was thinking of something a bit more...private?” He looked at her blankly, not seeming to understand. “Something...in the bedroom perhaps?”

Clarity bloomed on his face, quickly followed by concern. “We’re not married…”

“My mother and father weren’t married,” She argued.

“Yes,” he said, “and Zeus is EXACTLY the kind of person I want to emulate in courting,” he said sarcastically.

Persephone rolled her eyes just slightly, “There are others who do too, some far more romantically.” He still hesitated, “If you want to wait until we’re married that’s fine, but--”

“You would?” Hades asked.

“Of course,” she said, “we can wait as long as--”

“No, not that,” he said, holding her by the waist, “You would marry me?”

She frowned just slightly. Was that not obvious? “Of course,” she said, “didn’t I say so?”

He shook his head just slightly, “You allowed me to court you, but never...never marriage.”

“Oh,” she said. “Well then, yes, whenever you’re ready, I will--”

He cut her off with a kiss, holding her close and rocking back and forth, which may as well have been jumping for joy for Hades. 

“So,” Persephone said, struggling for air between Hades’ kisses and her own laughter, “Do you still want to wait, or…”

“Oh,” he said, as though just remembering, “We don’t have to, I suppose, if you want to.”

Persephone looked between his eyes. She still prided herself on being able to read him, but sometimes the varied and sundry emotions he kept so tightly locked up were too confusing for her to properly understand. “Do...do YOU want to?” 

He gave a half shrug. “I’m….willing?” She frowned. He was never known for his enthusiasm, but she wasn’t exactly comfortable doing anything with reluctance. “It’s...not something I ever really desired. But if you desire it, then I am capable and willing.”

Persephone worried her lower lip. “So….you’ve never…”

He shook his head. He didn’t seem embarrassed. “It never seemed important.”

“And it still doesn’t?” She asked, still in his arms.

He took a sight, “I hope you do not take any offense. I love you, with my whole heart, and would do anything to make you happy. But, no, sex is not really important to me. I’m not against it, if it’s for you. It’s just the way I am.”

She smiled, rocking herself back and forth in his hold. “I….I think I understand,” She kissed him, “And I am not offended. But um...If...IF you were willing...I would very much like to have sex with you.”

He smiled and kissed her head. “Then we shall.”

 

When she awoke the next morning, Persephone was a little disappointed to find he was gone, no doubt to attend his duties. 

Slowly, she made her way down the hall, making sure to stop by Cerberus and see how he was doing. All three heads licked her excitedly as she pet them. 

As she made her way to the throne room, she was surprised to hear the sound of loud voices in the usually quiet and echo-y halls. The voices sounded like old, croaky women. She picked up her pace until she could make out individual words. 

“Just a little bit,” one of the women said, “Nothing too horrible, maybe just some plucked toenails and teeth?”

“Prick their skin a thousand times! Push them into dirt and slime!” a second voice sang.

“No,” another voice said, clearly Hades. 

“Pleeeeease, oh great King?” a third voice croaked, “This is what we’re best at! This is what we do!”

“I acknowledge that.” Hades said. Persephone turned the corner to peek in. Hades was staring down 3 bony old women with wings awkwardly protruding from their backs. “But it’s not what I do, and that’s the point of this.”

The women whined again. “Just one, then,” The first negotiated, “Just ONE human to torture?”

“Absolutely not,” Hades answered resolutely. The women whined. “It will only be for a few days. All you have to do is listen to the petitions and say ‘no.’ Handle anything that may come up as best you can and send me a message, but absolutely no torturing, killing, maiming, injuring, or otherwise harming the residents here.”

They continued grumbling and protesting, but Hades was apparently done with the conversation. He looked up, seeing Persephone standing in the doorway, his face immediately softening. He pushed past the squabbling women and made his way over, “Good morning,” he said, taking her hand for a respectful kiss.

“Morning,” She looked back at the women, who had taken to arguing with themselves, seeming to look for a loophole in their instructions. “Who are they?”

Hades sighed over his shoulder at them. “Erinyes. The Furies. Typically in charge of torture for the morally unjust, but I’ve asked….well, ordered, them to take over my duties for a few days. 

“Oh?” she asked, “are you going somewhere?”

“We both are,” he said, “Well, I hope. If you’re so willing.” She tilted her head, questioning, “I was hoping you’d accompany me to Mount Olympus. I know you’ve been missing your mother and it would be an excellent time for you to catch up.”

Persephone brightened. “Really?” she asked, “You’d do that?”

Hades smiled, “Well, I do have some of my own business. I need to speak with Zeus.”

“Zeus? Why?” She was not overly fond of her father, not that she knew him all that well. He had made very clear he had no interest in caring for her.

“Well,” he said, “I will still need to get his permission if I am to marry you.”

His words turned on a steady light in her chest, slowly filling her up with light and warmth, her smile growing on her face like a flower in bloom. Of course she was happy, but she couldn’t help being amused. “You certainly don’t waste any time,” she teased, but only because she was so happy.

“And why should I?” He asked, offering her his arm, “What more would I have to wait for?”

She rolled her eyes at his affection as she accepted his arm. “We’re going to watch a play while we’re on the surface, and that’s final.”

“Done,” and he guided her away. 

 

Truth be told, Persephone hadn’t realized how excited she’d been to finally get up to the surface world again. Elysium was paradise, but the plants there were just…too perfect. Life was messy and chaotic and fascinating, and she missed it. “And we must go down to the fields so that I can show you the flowers...oh, they’re the most beautiful wildflowers in the world, blooming freely and untouched….mostly untouched, anyways. And my favorite forest! The leaves there are greener than anything you’ve ever seen. Oh, and we should stay the night outdoors, just to watch the stars go by…”

“Certainly,” Hades said, as they trudged “Though I at least will want to return after a few days, I don’t want to leave the Furies there forever.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” She said nodding. Honestly, a few days didn’t feel quite like enough. 

He seemed to read her just as well as she read him. “You, of course, are free to stay as long as you want.”

“Oh, I don’t need to stay for that long,” She rubbed his arm, “Besides, we have a wedding to get to.”

Even Hades couldn’t stop smiling at that. 

When they reached the entrance to the surface world, both their smiles faded. Instead of the warm air to greet them, there was a terrible wind blustering through the cavernous walls. They reached the mouth of the cave looking out. 

The outdoors were covered, perfectly covered in white. It blanketed the trees, the ground, the path, and fell from the very sky, which was also perfectly white instead of the typical bright blue of day. It seemed as though the sky was falling in on itself. “What is that?” Persephone asked over the roaring winds.

Hades shook his head to show he didn’t know. He put his hand out to keep her steady, and then cautiously approached the white, putting his hand out. 

He recoiled. “It’s like ice,” he said, after feeling it, “Soft ice falling all around, like rain.” 

Persephone ran up, taking his hand to see if she was hurt. “Why isn’t it melting?”

Hades shook his head again, “Must be too cold. I’m not sure why.” He put his hand out again, testing that the snow would not harm him. He wrapped himself around Persephone, both to cover her and keep her warm. “Come on, let’s get to Mount Olympus, find out what’s happening.”

 

Hades wasn’t a big fan of Mount Olympus, and rarely liked going there. The Gods were all about enjoying a life of constant nectar and ambrosia and over indulging themselves. He was beginning to appreciate a bit of an indulgence, but….still. That didn’t make talking to his brothers any easier. 

He left Persephone in the gardens, which thankfully were still maintained. She seemed to be in a bit of shock, seeing the endless frozen tundra where life and beauty had once reigned. Most of the people stayed inside the warmth, and the rest….well, Hades managed to keep her attention so as not to see the huddled lifeless bodies of frostbitten travelers. 

Hades admitted some level of shock as well. He knew SOMETHING was happening, given the dead, but...this bad? He hadn’t been paying attention to the memories of those who’d died. He’d become….distracted. Guilt passed through him for a moment, but he knew there was little he could have done. 

Olympus, thankfully, seemed relatively unchanged in appearance. On closer examination, it seemed all the Gods were in a hurry, or else anxious themselves. It was an uncommon sight up in the Home of the Gods. 

He made his way to the throne room, where he found only Zeus and Poseidon, entrenched in heavy discussion. “I hope I’m not interrupting, brothers,” Hades said, interrupting them. 

Their discussion stopped, well, dead, as they looked up. “By my own beard,” Zeus said, jovially, “Hades! What are you doing this side of the ground?”

“I came to talk to you, actually,” Hades said, nodding respectfully as he came in and approached the thrones. He didn’t dare sit in one. These chairs were not for him, never were, and he had been fine with that. Still, it was a LITTLE awkward being the only one standing. “But it seems you have your hands pretty full.”

Both Zeus and Poseidon groaned. “It’s been fucking awful,” Poseidon said, taking a swig of his drink, “Never seen one Goddess cause all this trouble, and we can’t even do anything about it or she just sobs at us. And how do you argue against that?”

“Who is it?” Hades asked.

Poseidon opened his mouth to answer, but Zeus interrupted, “No!” he shook his head, “The less you know, the better. There are few enough Gods left around here who aren’t tied up in this nonsense and I’d rather not make it anymore.” He drank up the rest of his nectar and carelessly tossed the cup aside. His cupbearer, that had been hiding up until then, ran in to collect and re-fill it.

Hades flinched a bit at that. He had servants in the Underworld, not many, but some, but never to care for him on hand and foot. Certainly never making them hide or rush to satisfy him. Still, this was Zeus’ domain, so Hades stayed silent. “Now,” Zeus said, fixing Hades with a stare. “Distract me. What is it you want? If I know my brother he doesn’t just make house calls.”

“It better not be more bad news,” Poseidon muttered to himself. 

“It is good news, in fact,” Hades said, about to continue, but he spoke too slow, allowing Zeus to talk over him.

“Ha! What times are these, then? The world more dismal than it’s ever been, and here the King of the UNDERWORLD has good news! I’d say we need to go have a conversation with the fates, see what tricks they are trying to pull.”

Poseidon snorted a laugh, “I suppose when everyone’s dying, the Underworld WOULD be the only place prospering.”

Hades very much would like to argue that several people dying actually just put more stress on him, but he wasn’t quite willing to have that fight right now, especially as he was here to ask a favor. “Recently I have become acquainted with one of your daughters, Zeus. And, should you deem me fit, I would ask for permission to wed her.”

Zeus sighed dramatically and stood, “Ah, brother,” he stood and patted Hades on the shoulder. His cupbearer returned, trying to give him his cup, but Zeus ignored it. “I was hoping you would be the one of us who would be spared. Trust me, marriage is something you want no part of,”

“It’s not ALL bad,” Poseidon protested.

Zeus scoffed, “When’s the last time you even SAW your wife?” Poseidon opened his mouth to answer, but then realized he had to think about it. “My wife is always around, and harassing me for EVERYTHING. You know she blames me for all this happening down on Earth?”

“Well, to be fair,” Poseidon said, “If you didn’t sire the whelp his mother wouldn’t have to go looking for it.”

“Who’s side are you on?” Zeus shot back at him. Hades frowned at them both, trying to figure out the situation. He was not surprised that it apparently had been caused by Zeus’ libido. Not that he was going to bring that up. “Trust me, Hades, there are women out there just as beautiful with easier legs to uncross, without resorting to marriage.” Zeus finally acknowledged the cupbearer, taking his drink of nectar and pushing the child away.

Hades successfully managed not to visibly flinch at Zeus’ language. He definitely wasn’t going to mention how he’d technically already uncrossed her legs. “It’s not about….that. I love her.” 

Zeus spat out his drink. Poseidon scoffed, shaking his head, “Oh, that’s so much worse…”

Zeus choked for a moment before shaking his head and holding Hades’ shoulder in a death grip. “Love is a trick,” he said, “If I’ve learned one thing being around Aphrodite, it’s that love is a women’s weapon to drive a man mad, and make him do whatever she wants. It’s a spell, and one you’d be better off breaking.” 

“I’m not ensorcelled,” Hades said, “I have gotten to know her, to...to care for her. We get along, and I want her by my side for the rest of eternity.” His mind wandered for a moment, back to the throne room, with Persephone sitting in her throne beside him. He could think of nothing more he would want. 

Zeus sighed again, considering him. “I see you’re too far gone already,” he said, shaking his head and sitting back down, “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you. And besides, if she kills you, you won’t go far.” He took another sip of his nectar. Did he drink anything else? “Tell me, which of my daughters has caught the eye of the Lord of the Underworld?”

Hades steeled himself. He was so close….”Persephone, daughter of Demeter.”

Both Zeus and Poseidon spat out their nectar this time, their goblets falling to the floor. The cupbearer quickly ran in, trying to grab at them as the two men coughed and sputtered. “Is something wrong?” Hades asked.

“YOU!” Zeus snarled, pointing a finger at him and glaring, “This is YOUR fault!”

Hades frowned, perplexed. “What is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can take my Ace Hades headcanon out of my cold, dead hands. 
> 
> Oh yeah, as you can see where the next chapter's leading, it's kinda depressing.....Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and Daughter are reunited at last, but Demeter spots some holes in her Persephone's story, causing her to suspect Hades of wrongdoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: if you'll notice, this fic has a chapter count now. Thats because finally the entire fic is WRITTEN! That means new chapter TOMORROW and the final chapter SUNDAY!
> 
> WOOHOO!!!

Persephone smelled the roses in the garden of Olympus. They were just as fresh as ever. Most of the garden was taken up by the Vineyard to make Nectar, but the roses were sweeter than anything she had ever smelt. 

It wasn’t quite enough to get her mind off the devastation she had seen in the mortal world. 

The very idea of it made her want to cry. How long had it been going on? She could practically hear her own sobs in her mind….

Wait a second….

Those weren’t HER sobs. Someone else was in this garden with her. Frowning, she followed the sound around the bushes and sculptures. In the center of the courtyard was a small bench where a woman was sobbing into her hands. A familiar woman. “Mother?”

Demeter’s head shot up, looking at Persephone with bloodshot eyes. She stared open mouthed for a moment, as Persephone took in her tear-streaked face. “P--” she started, choking on her own words, “Persephone?”

Persephone nodded, awkwardly, “Hi, Mother….”

Without another moment to process, Demeter leaped from her seat, nearly tackling Persephone to the ground as she pulled her into a tight hug. “Persephone? Persephone! Oh, by Gaia and Uranus, is it really you? You’re here?” She pet the back of her daughter’s head as though to check she wasn’t an illusion.

“Yes, Mother, it’s me,” Persephone said, hesitantly hugging her mother back. “You’re not...you’re not angry with me?”

“Angry?” Demeter asked, “Why--how could I ever be angry with you?” She sniffled, pulling back to look into Persephone’s face, eyes glittering with tears, “I missed you, child. I missed you so much.”

Despite herself, Persephone found herself tearing up too. “I missed you too, Mother,” she said, voice wobbling in the air. 

Demeter stroked her face, wiping her tears like she always did when Persephone was young, “Oh my daughter,” she said, “Oh sweet, sweet girl, I love you. I had thought I lost you forever!”

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Persephone bowed her head, “I should have returned sooner, I just...I think I was afraid.”

“Afraid?” Demeter asked, concerned, “Where were you, dear? What happened?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could tell the tale, a voice boomed across the gardens. “Demeter!” Persephone’s heart fell. That was definitely the sound of Zeus. “Demeter, I found--”

Three Gods turned the corner, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades trailing after them. Zeus took in the scene, “Or….you found her,” he said, “That also works.”

Demeter wiped her eyes, still clutching her daughter. “You knew of this?”

Zeus looked between Demeter and Hades, back and forth, like he was trying to determine how to get out of this in the least amount of trouble. “Er, Hades just told me about it. He was the one to bring her back!”

Zeus pushed Hades forward. Hades, meanwhile, was scowling at Demeter. For what, Persephone couldn’t tell. 

“It’s true, mother,” Persephone said, when it seemed clear Hades wasn’t going to speak. “There was an earthquake, and I accidentally fell into the underworld. Hades has been looking out for me.”

“Ah! The Underworld!” Zeus snapped his fingers. “The one place we didn’t think to look. It’s always the last place, isn’t it?” He directed his ask at Poseidon, but he just backed up a step, not willing to enter whatever tension was brewing in the conversation. 

Even though she couldn’t figure out what the source of the tension was, she could feel it building between Demeter and Hades. Demeter’s grip on Persephone tightened, and she glared at Hades, who met her gaze as stoically as he always did. Still, Persephone could see his tight lips of disapproval. “I see…” she said, “Accidentally, hm?”

“Yes,” Hades answered, his voice even, but cold, “And she asked to stay, to be away from YOU, in fact.”

Persephone flinched, wishing Hades had phrased it differently. “It’s….It’s not like that…” Persephone said, pulling herself a little out of the hug, though Demeter still held her arms. “It’s just...we had been arguing...and I thought you’d be mad at me...and then I stayed long enough I thought you’d be mad at me for staying away, and I...I just lost track of time and everything.”

“Yes….” Demeter said, her voice laced with suspiciousness, “It can be easy to lose track of time in the underworld. Why, people have been known to be lost for good.”

“If you’d like to accuse me of something, Sister,” Hades said, overly calm, “Please feel free to do so.”

She hesitated for just a moment, as Persephone looked between the pair of them. Zeus was looking just as awkward as she felt. Poseidon had mysteriously disappeared. “What’s going on?”

Hades glare softened as he turned to her, though his voice was still icy. “I found the source of the winter wasteland,” he said, “It appears several of the Gods have abandoned their duties...on the request of Demeter.” 

Persephone turned to look at Demeter, who had taken to sneering at Hades. “Mother…” she asked, her voice losing it’s volume. “Is this true?”

Demeter gave her daughter half a glance before returning her glare at Hades. “I asked them for help, to find you,” she said, “After I couldn’t find you on my own, I was certain you were taken.” She squinted, glaring daggers at Hades. “Now I know I was right.”

“What?” Persephone said, “No...I told you, it was an accident. An Earthquake--”

“Earthquake’s don’t just open up all the way to the Underworld,” Demeter cut her off, voice sharp, “And they CERTAINLY don’t close up immediately afterward,” Persephone shook her head. She didn’t understand. “A God caused your fall,” Demeter answered the question she didn’t ask, “A God with powers reaching beneath the Earth.”

Hades’ frown deepened just a touch, but he seemed otherwise unaffected by Demeter’s words. “Whether a God did or not,” he said, “It wasn’t me.”

“Ox shit!” Demeter snapped, “who else would snatch an innocent girl away to the UNDERWORLD?”

“I don’t know,” he answered, “I honestly haven’t thought of it, as I was sure the incident was an accident.”

“Mother, please,” Persephone protested, “he offered to bring me back right away. I was the one who wanted to stay, I like it there.”

“You and I must be thinking of a different Underworld…” Zeus muttered, earning the glares of all those present. He quickly put up his hands in surrender.

“The god of the Underworld must have all sorts of tricks available to him,” Demeter sneered, turning the glare back on Hades, “he might have made you believe anything.”

“Now THAT is preposterous,” Hades said, voice raising just a touch, “I have been nothing but honest and straightforward my entire LIFE.”

“If you were a liar that’s what you would say.”

“Demeter, I’m your brother,” Hades said, “you’ve KNOWN me my entire life.”

“I’ve known you to scuttle away down to your cave,” she said, “I’ve known to keep yourself surrounded by darkness and misery. A creature like you...you might see someone as light and beautiful as my daughter and want to keep her for yourself!”

For the first time, Hades flinched, revealing the tiniest crack in his stoic armor. “If,” He said, his voice getting quieter and shakier as his temper rose in contrast to Demeter’s yelling, “IF that were true, why would I have brought her here?”

“A very good question.” Demeter said, turning her attention to Zeus, “why IS he here?”

Zeus looked from one to the other. Persephone, who knew very well why Hades was there, and how her mother would react to the news, subtly shook her head, hoping for once in her life her father would actually listen to her.

He sighed and hung his head. “He came to ask permission to marry Persephone.”

Hades and Persephone both hung their heads. “How—“ Demeter muttered, absolutely shaking in rage, “how DARE you, you decrepit old man!”

“I’m the same age as you!” He protested

“Which is why you shouldn’t be marrying MY DAUGHTER!”

“Come now, Demeter,” Zeus said, “she’s full grown, and it’s not so strange a thing. Why if she weren’t my own daughter—“

“Stop.” Demeter said, and for once both Persephone and Hades agreed with her, “just. Stop. You,” she jabbed her finger into Hades chest, “Do not touch my daughter again.”

“That’s not really your decision, now, is it?” Hades hissed back.

Demeter barker a laugh. “You think HE has any say over my child?” She pointed over to Zeus, “he left any rights he had to her the moment he left his seed in me.”

“Gross, Mother.” Persephone wrinkled her nose at the image. 

“I raised her,” Demeter shouted over them, “I cared for her. I am her family, her only family, and I will NEVER let her rot away to nothing with YOU!”

“Mother, please,” Persephone begged, “I love him.”

Persephone hates that it was in this context, but Hades looked as though he might cry at her declaration. Strangely, she realized she had not said it before. She’d thought it, and it hadn’t...hadn’t really seemed so revolutionary. She’d fallen as easily as the tides rolled in and out, so slowly and naturally she could not have pinpointed the moment if she tried.

Demeter was not so impressed. “You are young,” she said, “what do you know of love?”

“More than you, apparently!” She heard herself yelling at her own mother, “when have you ever even in love?” 

“I love you!” Demeter shouted, almost desperate as she threw out her arms, “I searched the World for you, begged for help from the sun and moon themselves to find you!”

“And how many died for it?” She demanded.

“Mortals,” Demeter said, “I’d let a million mortals die if it meant getting you back!”

Persephone shook her head in disgust. “You swore to help them...the mortals depend on you to live. It’s your duty!”

“Being a Mother is my duty too,” she said, “and I would sacrifice anything to that duty.”

Persephone stared at her jaw clenched, Demeter staring right back in a battle of will.

They were broken off as Zeus clapped his hands together. “Well! That settles that, then.”

The other three stared at him, confused. “What?” Persephone demanded.

“Well,” Zeus said, “Demeter won’t stop unless Persephone stays here. I can’t have Demeter continue with this blasted Winter. You wouldn’t believe the grief the other Gods have been giving me about it. So! Persephone will stay here, and Hades will return to the underworld. Problem solved.”

Persephone pushes past her mother to stand before her father and her King. “My Mother was right about one thing. You have no hold over me.”

Zeus did not like being challenged. She knew this. She knew many gods had been smited for less. But if he killed her, Demeter would leave the world in a state of Winter. So Persephone stared him down, even as his scowl turned as dark as the storm clouds he commanded. “Perhaps not,” He sneered, “But I do over him,” he pointed at Hades.

Hades actually looked shocked as Zeus addressed him. “Brother,” Zeus said in his most commanding voice, “you are not to see Persephone ever again.”

By the way Hades face fell, Zeus may as well have stabbed him through the heart with one of his lightning bolts. “You can’t,” Persephone breathed, “You—I WANT to go! He asked me first! Please, you can’t—“

“Silence!” Zeus snarled, looking a moment away from literally striking her quiet. “You have caused quite enough trouble, child. I am your King and you will do as I command. As will he.”

Hades was on the brink of tears, the life seeping out of him. “Hades,” Persephone held his arm. By the feel of him that was all that was keeping him standing, “You once swore that you would do anything in your power for me. Please, don’t let him...don’t do this…” her own tears sprung to her eyes, “don’t leave me.”

If Zeus’ words had stabbed him, hers twisted the knife. She could actually see the conflict on his face, torn between love and duty. Demeter may have found it simple to throw off her obligations. Maybe any other God would have. But Hades thrived off every chore, every service he could provide. He could not defy an order from his King.

He swallowed, eyes blank. “Maybe...she’s right,” he said, his voice strained to the point she could barely hear. “Maybe you’re better off...here.”

Persephone shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks. “Don’t say that,” she begged, trembling. She tried to hold him tighter, but he was like a statue, cold and unmoving, “Don’t...I love the underworld. I love YOU.”

He closed his eyes, physically hurt by words he had craved not moments earlier. “But you also love the flowers. And the grass. And plays, and music, and...and life. And those are all things I cannot provide.”

She shook her head again, wild golden hair shaking around him. She leaned forward resting her head on his chest. “Why can’t I have both?”

Gently, he was always so gentle, he lifted her head to face his. “Perhaps...our love is beautiful not despite being temporary...but because of it.”

And that was the last she properly saw of him as her eyes filled with tears to the point her gaze was blurry. She felt Hades peel her off of him, lightly kissing her hands as he pushed her back towards her mother, who held her close and warm as she sobbed into her gown.

 

“It’s probably for the best,” Zeus said as the brothers walked back into the halls, “did you hear the treasonous way she spoke to me? That one would have fought you at every turn, a more disobedient wife than my own! Now, if it’s a wife you want, I know of many ladies who would make a far better match, women of every shape and color you might ever desire. Some are even daughters of mine if that’s what you want. Fair warning, a few of them are part goat, but that’s still better than Perseph—“

Hades hand shot out from his side to wrap around Zeus’ throat. He choked for just a moment, more in surprise than pain. “You are my King, so I shall follow you,” he said through gritted teeth, “And you are my brother, so I will love you. But you will keep her name out of your mouth in my presence.”

He removed his hand, Zeus massaging his neck. “I think your visit to Olympus has been long enough, Brother.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Hades said, stalking off to head back to the Underworld.

 

Hades didn’t shed a tear for lost love. He didn’t curl in on himself or shut himself away. He wasn’t that kind of person. 

He did his duties, starting every morning and ending every night. The dead hardly noticed a difference. Perhaps he said ‘no’ a little sharper, but it was imperceptible, really. The only thing they might have noticed was his attention occasionally drifting to the spot beside him, where a second throne had once been.

It had been taken away, the moment Hades returned. 

The garden was put back in order the way Hades used to always maintain it. It was far less aesthetically pleasing, but it was practical. 

Charon looked at him sadly. Well, Hades thought it was sadly, anyhow. His face was as blank as ever, still, his nods were about a second longer than typical, just enough to show sympathy. 

Cerberus was the only one who showed signs that something was truly different. He sulked at the gate, whining with all three heads every time Hades passed. “Quiet,” Hades snapped at the dog one day.

Cerberus rested on the ground, side heads on his paws, while the middle sank into the dirt. Hades sighed, and went to pat the dog’s nose. “I know, I know,” He said, “I miss her too….”

Cerberus whimpered again. Hades sighed and decided to play fetch with the dog for a bit, just to keep him occupied and active. It had been good for him, getting to play like a normal dog for a bit. Still, Cerberus was clearly out of it, and went back to slumping as soon as he brought the tree back. 

Hades sighed, patting the dog once more, and then turning in for the night.

There was one marked difference on Hades now that Persephone was gone. Hades didn’t sleep anymore. Of course, he didn’t need to, so it didn’t take away from his duties. He had tried, slipping back into his old routine like a well-worn pair of sandals….but no matter how long he lay there, sleep would not come.

He remembered the night before she left, when Persephone had fallen asleep in his bed beside him. He may not care much for the more carnal pleasures of Gods and Humans, but he did like having someone in his arms as he slept. He had expected Persephone to be a peaceful, beautiful sleeper, like a rose resting in the garden. Nothing could be further from the truth. She snored, louder than seemed possible for someone with such a small nose. And she moved, rolling ever so slightly, and limbs occasionally twitching. 

And it was beautiful.

Ok, he might be a little biased. But he calmed her limbs twitching with an arm around her shoulders, which caused her to nuzzle into him. And then whack him across the face, but he’d take it.

He’d take anything to have her back again. 

Sometimes, standing at the gates, he would consider going up there. Defying Zeus’ orders, sweeping Persephone off her feet and dragging her back here. Unfortunately, his logic overcame his emotional side once again, as it always had before. Should he defy a direct order from Zeus, as King, Zeus could take his domain from him, and cast him down to Tarturus for such an offense. Persephone too, possibly. And then the underworld would go to some lesser God who’d never care for it the way he did, and the dead would suffer for it, and it would all be because of him. 

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be furious at Demeter, for destroying half the world and taking her daughter back. He wanted to hate Zeus, for giving him that order, for making him choose, making him break Persephone’s heart. He wanted to scream at the other Gods, going along with Demeter and her damn search plan. He wanted to be angry at everyone….but he couldn’t. Maybe it just wasn’t in him. But he wasn’t angry. Most of the time he felt nothing at all.

Instead of sleeping, Hades went down to Persephone’s room….what used to be Persephone’s room. It was kept in perfect condition, as though Persephone would walk in any minute and throw herself on the bed after a long day. But she didn’t. She never would. 

Hades hadn’t told her this, but he’d had plans on trying to combine their rooms once they were married, decorating it with plants, and a hearth and rugs and everything, anything she wanted. 

But she wasn’t going to marry him. She’d never marry him. So they wouldn’t. 

The practical thing would be to remove the frivolous items from her room, but it wasn’t like they needed the chamber. So he kept it up. He even made offerings to Hestia on occasion. She’d come to visit recently, to ‘cheer him up.’ It had not gone very well, but he pretended like he appreciated it. Maybe one day he actually would.

It was only here, at night sitting in Persephone’s room he allowed himself to feel anything at all. His heart sank in his chest. He held the flower crown Persephone had given him on her very first day. The dead flowers were crumbling, and every time he touched it, more pieces would flake away. He just couldn’t bring himself to put them down.

He tried to cry. He honestly did, trying to force his eyes to water and let the tear drop down his face….but he couldn’t. The tears were like a poison, eating him away from the inside, but they were also what he had left of her. The misery, the pain, the sorrow...he held onto it like a balm for his soul.

Once the tears fell, the pain might seep out with them. The misery would leech away. And then what would he have? There was no joy in his life anymore. He’d been fine without it, before Persephone had walked into his life, but now his world was hollow. She’d inserted herself into this place so fully, her absence left a gaping hole.

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and still he held onto his tears, the same way he held onto her crown. Everything continued unchanged.

 

Cerberus still whimpered at the front gates of Hades. He was just as devoted to his duty as his master was, so he held firm, prepared to ward off any intruders….but honestly there weren’t that many intruders to the Underworld. People tried, to save loved ones and what not, but the entrance was well hidden unless you knew where to look, and that secret was well lost with mortals. 

So he whined and whimpered for his lovely mistress, long gone now. Cerberus had accepted her as Hades’ equal long before her romance. Hades tried to keep him happy, but it was hard when Hades was suffering just as much. 

“Guard beast,” A voice echoed through the caverns. Instantly, all three heads perked up, teeth bared as they each scanned the area for the intruder, “Still, child. I am not here to harm you, nor your sanctuary.” 

Cerberus did not back down. Quite the opposite, he tensed, ready to pounce once the figure revealed itself. 

No figure came, though. Instead, the cave wall opened, revealing a tunnel heading up, up, up, and out of sight. He sniffed it, but it didn’t smell like anything bad. “I have a favor to ask of you,” the voice said, kindly, “But first, I need you to fetch something for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeus is a dick. Also I'm very tired, and while I've read through this chapter a few times, I'm not doing it now before posting so forgive any errors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the mortals rejoice their months of warmth, Persephone mourns what she's lost. Her mother attempts to speak to her.....as does a mysterious stranger

It was the most prosperous Harvest in years. 

The plants themselves seemed to be celebrating. The flowers bloomed bigger and brighter than ever before, and the food grew more delicious and nutritious. The countryside was a green paradise, the sky a magnificent blue. After so long of never-ending white, the world was filled with color again, and for months and months the plants prospered.

The mortals rejoiced at the return of warmth. There were parties and feasts that lasted days long. People walked everywhere they went, offering thanks upon thanks to the Gods. No one wanted to be cooped up inside anymore. 

Not even Persephone.

She wasn’t quite up for celebrating, so she simply sat down in the fields. She closed her eyes, listening to the birdsong and the wind, the insects, the animals, and even the humans out in the distance. 

It was everything she’d missed. Everything she would have wanted down in the Underworld. The price for it was a bit too high, but still, that could not deter her from enjoying these simple pleasures provided for her. Sitting here, breathing the fresh air, feeling the sun-warmed grass beneath her fingers, the world became peaceful.

“Persephone? Child?”

Almost peaceful.

Persephone collapsed down onto the grass. It was only a matter of time before her mother came and found her, but that didn’t mean she wanted to hurry the encounter along.

“There you are!” Her mother called, and she turned away from the voice, determined not to address Demeter until she absolutely had to. “I thought I told you not to go running off.”

Persephone did not respond, keeping her back firmly facing Demeter. She heard a huff and a thump, the sound of Demeter sitting behind her. “Still not speaking to me?” Persephone stayed perfectly still in answer. They hadn’t properly spoken in months, always reverting to a screaming match that was always the same. 

Demeter tried running a hand through her hair, but Persephone pulled away. “Child, I know it seems hard right now, but in time you’ll see--”

“I’m not,” Persephone hissed.

“Hm?” Demeter asked. 

“I am not a child,” She balled her hands into fists to prevent herself from shouting. “I’ve grown. I’m hundreds of years old. By all accounts I am an adult.”

Demeter sighed. “You will always be my child.” She tried again to put a comforting hand on her daughter. 

Persephone sat up out of her reach. “So that’s it, then?” she said over her shoulder, “I’m never allowed to grow up, never allowed to go out, get married, have children of my own? Never allowed to have my own dominion to be a proper goddess of?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Demeter said, still keeping her voice soft. The first time Persephone had made that point, Demeter had screamed at her.

“Then what did you mean?” Persephone spat, “because I’m no longer enjoying being your pet!”

“Persephone, enough,” Demeter said sharply. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. “Of course your not a pet, dear one. Of course you’ll grow up and have a family and dominion all of your own. I spent my whole childhood in my father’s stomach. I wanted something more for you, to let you enjoy your youth. Growing up is nothing you need to rush into, nothing you need now.”

“If not now, then when?” Persephone demanded, angrily picking at the grass, “A wealthy man comes offering me not only anything I ask for, but his love and devotion as well. What kind of greek mother are you to deny that for your daughter?”

Demeter was silent for a long moment. Finally, she spoke so softly, her voice was almost lost to the wind. “A man offered me that, once.” 

Out of pure curiosity, Persephone turned just slightly, watching as her mother fiddled with a wildflower in her hands. This was not going according to the script their fights always inevitably lead to. Demeter looked hesitant, as if she didn’t believe she was saying the words herself, but still there was a note of something….wistful. “He gave me gifts, pretty words, warm touches….and promises, promises of wonderful things. In return, I gave him my heart….” The wistful smile melted from her face. “But that wasn’t what he wanted.”

Persephone was too shocked to be mad at her, turning instead to face her fully, “Zeus?” She asked.

Closing her eyes in shame, Demeter nodded. “I knew he was married. To my sister, no less. To lie with him was to betray her. But even from the beginning, their marriage was rocky. Zeus fed me pretty lies about how he married the wrong sister, how he would leave her and fix his error. I almost believed him. Just long enough for him to get between my legs.”

“Again, gross, Mother.” Persephone said.

That prompted Demeter to chuckle, reaching over to cradle Persephone’s face in her hand, idly rubbing non-existent dirt off her cheek. “And yet, even with all the heartbreak and pain that came with him….I can’t bring myself to regret it. Because at least he gave me you.” Tears sprung to her eyes, “And you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, daughter.”

Persephone turned her head down and away. No matter how angry she was, she still loved her mother, even when she didn’t want to. “Hades isn’t like Zeus. I know him, I swear. It’s not a trick, and he’s not just after sex, I know it.”

“Darling,” Demeter said, tucking her hair back behind her ear, “All young women who’ve been swept off their feet by a man say that. And it’s rarely true.”

“But sometimes it IS true!” Persephone protested, “You have to believe me, mother. Please.”

“No!” Demeter shouted, making Persephone flinch. Demeter took a breath, calming herself down, “Love...I know it seems hard now. But you have to trust me on this. If you are so set on marrying, I can try to help you find someone who will treat you as you deserve. Just...not Hades. I know my brothers far too well.”

Persephone scowled. “I don’t want someone else,” She said, knowing that she was whining. 

Demeter sighed “Just….think about it.” Emotionally exhausted, Demeter picked herself and kissed Persephone on the head, “I love you.” 

Persephone hummed reluctantly. She was glad to hear about her mother’s reasons...but still found it unreasonable. And...she still missed Hades too much to forgive. 

Demeter walked away, leaving Persephone alone to her sorrow. Now that Demeter was gone, Persephone actually wished she’d return. She had isolated herself, and now was suffering from her own loneliness. 

She hugged her legs close to herself, curling up and shutting her eyes as tight as they could go. Light spots popped in front of her eyes and tears burned on their way out from beneath her eyelids. She didn’t sob...maybe it would help, but she just lay there, silently crying in the bright sunlight and warm happy atmosphere. 

“Persephone…” a voice called. At first, she thought it was Demeter again, but looking around, her mother was nowhere in sight. “Persephone……” The voice called again, higher pitched. It traveled on the very winds themselves

“Who’s there?” She said, getting to her feet to have a better look around. In the distance were the sounds of celebration from the humans, but they were too far. “Hello?” She turned wildly. 

She stopped at a burst of wind, pushing the grass aside, heading right down to the forest and parting the branches to make a path. “Persephone….” the voice repeated, calling her down. 

Oh, that was a bad idea. That was a VERY bad idea. Rule 1 of living as a God was to NOT blindly walk down mysterious paths at the beck and call of vague voices. “Show yourself,” She demanded the of the air around her.

The wind picked up again, and she caught the sound of a dog barking. A familiar dog. 

Persephone squinted down the path as she watched a large shadow approach….but it couldn’t be…. “Cerberus?”

Just as she confirmed that it was indeed Cerberus, looking odd in the bright sunlight instead of the dark underworld, she was being bowled over by the beast. 

“Whoa! Hello!” Persephone said as two of the heads lavished her in licks. The third just nuzzled at her. “What are you doing here? HOW are you here?” She demanded, petting him and trying to calm him down. 

He did not come. Instead, he nosed at her until she was picked up off the ground. “WHOA!” Cerberus bounced her in the air, having her land on top of his head, desperately clutching onto his fur. “Cerberus! Cerberus put me down! Cerby---Down!”

Cerberus ignored her, and joyfully trotted down the path from whence he’d come. 

As they made their way through the forest, Persephone hit upon every low-hanging branch they passed until her hair and clothes were covered in leaves and twigs. Bravely she attempted to grab one of the branches to pull herself to freedom, but she only got wacked in the face for her efforts. “Cerby! Stop! Heel! Roll Over!” She tried anything she could think of, but Cerberus continued carrying her through

Finally Cerberus came to a sudden halt, Persephone flying forward and landing in a heap on the grass. Slowly, she picked herself up, trying to brush herself off, as Cerberus sat panting beside her, tail thumping back and forth. 

“Where’ve you taken me?” Persephone asked the dog, looking around at the forest clearing. There was a large boulder sitting in the center, and Persephone was just grateful she hadn’t been flung into it head first. 

“Persephone,” The soft voice came again, louder this time, as if the person was standing right next to her. It was definitely a woman’s voice, and an older woman at that. “Come here, my child.”

It...It sounded as though it was coming from the boulder.

Cautiously, she turned up to look at Cerberus, who had two heads panting happily, and the third nudged her forward. Slowly, she made her way around the boulder. “There you are,” the voice said, “Oh, you’re a pretty one, aren’t you?”

On the other side of the boulder was a face made out of the stone. It would be wrong to say it was carved out, more like it had somehow grown naturally, the many lines in the rock acting as wrinkles for the old woman. 

Persephone bowed her head, “Great-Grandmother Gaia,” she addressed as politely as she could, “My apologies, I didn’t know it was you who called.”

“Chin up, child,” Gaia said, kindly, “The curse of being...well, me, is that while I hear everything, nobody seems to listen.” 

Persephone swallowed, unsure how to respond and so just stood to face her. 

Gaia smiled, looking her over, “I don’t know if I remember being as young as you. I’m not sure I ever was. And yet...you have a certain amount of wisdom. More than many of your elders. That’s why I chose you.” 

Persephone blinked in surprise, “I...chose me?” She asked. Gaia didn’t respond with more than a smile, “I’m….I’m honored of course, but...chose for what?”

“To fix the cycle,” she said, “The cycle between life and death. You already saw...were the only one to see how I suffered.”

“You were suffering?” Persephone asked, quickly racking her memory, “The soil….”

“Yes, dear, the soil,” Gaia chuckled, “You’re mother is a tireless worker, but she is far too fully entrenched in the idea of life. She doesn’t--cannot--understand that life could possibly need death to continue. But you, you could. If only you learned a bit more about death.” 

Persephone’s brain felt like it was going leagues a minute. “It was you…” she said, more muttering to herself than to her, “You caused the earthquake. You….You caused me to fall.”

“Something I am sorry for,” She said, “Though it seemed to work out well for you, hmm?”

What might have been an eyebrow in the rock raised teasingly. Persephone blushed, making Gaia chuckle, “I admit, it’s not a pairing I might have expected, but I have seen the comings and goings of all life on Earth, and I will say, there are stranger things in the universe.”

“Did you...did you know my Mother would cause the winter?” 

The humor disappeared from her face. “I...guessed,” She said slowly, “That she may slow her work if she became consumed with a search for her daughter. But I am not the fates. I could never have predicted how long you would be gone, nor that Demeter would pull the other gods into her search.”

“But you could have told them!” Persephone’s voice rose, “You knew what was happening, you could have told them where I was!”

Gaia took a deep breath, “The Winter…..left me weak,” She said, “Which, was part of the point, I suppose, to rest so that I might spring anew. And I already mentioned how difficult it is to get people to listen to me in the first place.”

Persephone sat cross legged before the Earth. “Now that it’s over, though...you got your rest….”

“And I feel more refreshed than I have in a very, very long time,” Gaia smiled at her, “Thanks to you.”

“The bloom…” Persephone thought, “The harvest….Everything’s growing well again. That’s because of the winter.”

“Yes,” Gaia said, “but...like the phases of the moon, or the rise and fall of the sun….the bloom cannot last forever.”

“You mean…” Persephone’s heart turned cold, “Another winter?” Another stretch of months filled with cold and ice and death. Such things did not belong in the world of the living. 

Gaia sighed, “It is the cycle,” she said, “And this time, the humans will be prepared. They’ve learned to keep spares now that they have their surplus from the bloom. They will adapt better.” 

Persephone bit her lip, “But...I can’t cause it again. My mother will never go for making it, she’ll never understand, like you said.”

“You caused the last winter,” Gaia said, soothing.

“YOU caused it!” Persephone frowned, “You sent me….and my mother is the one who abandoned her duties. I….my role in it was an accident, and more than that, one I can’t replicate.” She frowned, turning to the ground, “My mother and Zeus saw to that.”

Gaia chuckled, “My grandson believes he controls the universe. And he does control many things, has won that right with blood, as my son won it before him. But he did not create this world. And there are always ways to try and force his hand.”

Persephone frowned, not understanding. “Beast,” Gaia called. Obediently Cerberus came over, tail still thumping as he sat in front of the boulder. “Show your mistress your gift.”

The third head, the one that did not lick her, lowered himself to the ground, and finally opened his mouth. Out rolled a tree. 

It was strange seeing a tree of underworld here among trees of the living. In the underworld, these leaves, the bark, the fruit, was one of the brightest colors the surroundings had to offer. Here, against the brilliant green grass, the blooming flowers….it looked so dull as to be practically drained of all color. 

Sitting in the dark dull shrub of leaves at the top, a number of small pomegranates fell and rolled on the ground. Cerberus’ head leaned forward, nosing one of the fruits over to Persephone’s knee.

She picked it up, looking at it contemplatively as she thought back to the last time she held this kind of pomegranate in her hand. She had been about to eat it, but Hades bowled her over, saving her….saving her from becoming a part of the dead. 

Persephone looked up into Gaia’s face. Without speaking at all, Gaia smiled, and Persephone knew what she wanted from her. 

As Persephone watched the boulder, the face solidified, and with minimal changes at all, seemed to be just a normal boulder once again. Gaia would not force her, would not even ask this of her. This was Persephone’s decision, and her decision alone. 

Why was she hesitating?

She broke the pomegranate open, marveling at the dusty red jewels inside. Cerberus perked up, excited. She dug into the fruit with her finger, plucking up one of the seeds and dropping it past her lips. 

Oh, Zeus, it tasted awful. It was like eating ash fresh and hot from a fire. Gasping and choking, she forced herself to swallow. Cerberus gave a small woof of encouragement as she tried desperately not to throw it back up. Hades words echoed to her ‘It is not meant for the living.’

Once she was she could hold it down, she felt an immediate change. A drop in the temperature, except that the drop came from inside her. But it wasn’t enough. She dug again for a second seed.

After the second seed, she felt her heartbeat slow, pounding in her chest.

After the third, her hands started shaking, and it was hard to keep herself upright. Cerberus leaned down, allowing her to rest against his muzzle. 

After the fourth, she noticed her skin had begun turning gray, drained of color just like the tree. 

After the fifth, the taste had actually started to turn sweet.

After the sixth, she could no longer keep herself conscious.

 

Hades frowned in his garden, trying to hold back his wrath. “Who. Did. This.”

The dead avoided him, floating away, scared he would break his millenia long trend of caring for them. He hardly noticed. He simply stared at the gash in the garden.

A tree had been plucked from the ground, stolen, marring the dirt below, a terrible blemish in the pristine organization of the maintained plot. 

Something like this was unheard of in the peaceful underworld. None of the dead would dare upset him. And even if they had, normally he would not be overly upset, just annoyed that more work had been created for him. But this was the gardens. This was Pers--no. No, it still hurt to think her name. But this was her domain. This is where he first really spoke with her. This is where she spent her days when she was bored. This is where they had walked down past the trees countless times, enjoying the moment and each other.

And someone had dared scar it. 

“Lord Hades,” A voice, oblivious to his overflowing anger, said behind him, “We have more pressing issues at the moment.”

His anger was all but dissipated at the sound of the voice as he turned, confirming it was who he had thought it to be. Never in his life had he seen Charon leave his ferry. It was unheard of. It wasn’t done.

And yet, here he stood, delving into the inner reaches of the underworld, far from the river and his ferry. And the thought of whatever would drive him to do such a thing plunged Hades emotions directly from anger to fear.

Silently, he followed the ferryman out to the gates of Hades, instantly seeing the problem. 

A gaping hole had appeared in the cave walls, leading up, up, up, no doubt to the surface world. Hades eyes went wide. How could something like this just...appear? This must be the work of some God, but which? “It seems,” Charon said, standing side by side with Hades, “that someone has released your pet.”

Hades turned to him in confusion, but then he started noticing what was gone instead of what had been added. Cerberus was missing. “No…” he said, trying to work what may have happened, “Cerberus is sworn to protect Hades. He would not abandon his charge, not for anything…”

“Not even if he believed a part of his charge was missing?” Charon asked. Hades tried to figure out what he meant. A part of the Underworld missing? “A part of Hades missing.” Charon clarified, as though he could read his thoughts. 

Hades’ brow uncreased as realization hit. A part of Hades. A part of him was gone. 

Persephone. 

The tree. The Pomegranate tree.

He didn’t know how this was possible, but it didn’t matter. He had to find her, damn Zeus, damn himself to whatever punishment he would face. He had to leave, now. “Charon,” He said, his mouth dry, “I need to borrow your ferry.”

“Forgive me, Lord,” Charon said, “But I think you may need something a bit faster.”

 

Hades rarely used his chariot. He traveled so rarely beyond the underworld. Still, at his beck and call, his golden chariot came, pulled by 4 sable-black horses. With less than a thought to spare, they rode on, carrying him up the tunnel. Hades worried for a moment that the tunnel might close in on them, but it stayed open, the bright light at the end leading him up towards life.

Emerging from it, he found himself in a forest. Nearby was a clearing with a large boulder….and a monstrous 3-headed dog. 

Hades re-directed the chariot, hurrying as he went. He leaped from it as it came to a sudden halt. 

Cerberus looked up on him as he lay, curled in on himself. Hades put his hand out, unsure of how the dog would act so far from his environment. Slowly, Cerberus unfurled, revealing the young woman resting on her body. 

Hades felt weak looking at her, rushing to her side. “Persephone?” he asked. She looked so pale...almost sickly. Hades clutched her hand in his, “Persephone please…” Her hand was cold. Her hand had never been cold. She was like fire, warm and playful, she was not….she couldn’t be….

Tears sprung to his eyes as she lay lifeless before him. “Why?” he demanded of her, even as she did not, could not answer “Why….why would you…”

Cerberus whined at him, nudging Persephone lightly with his nose. Hades knew what the dog wanted...what he wanted, what she NEEDED…..what was absolutely forbidden under any circumstances….

Fuck it.

Hades gathered his love in his arms and gently placed her in his chariot. “Heyah!” He whipped his horses along, sending them back along through the tunnel, Cerberus on his heels. 

He hardly noticed the tunnel closing up behind the dog, and he definitely didn’t hear the voice whispering, “Good luck, child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Told you I'd add my own twist. Mother-fucking Gaia. I love Gaia. This is mostly to add more onto the seasonal part of the whole myth thing but. Yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone, Demeter, and Hades come up with a solution.

Hades waited patiently by Persephone’s bedside. She hadn’t woken up yet, but was breathing easier, and her color started to come back ever since she returned to the Underworld. 

Hades watched her breath, stomach ascending and descending as she took in air. She looked peaceful. And still, Hades could only ask ‘why.’ 

The silence was broken as Hermes cleared his throat behind him. The young God didn’t like being so far in the underworld, Hades could tell, but as messenger, he did what he had to. “Um, I delivered your message to Lady Demeter,” he said, “But….um…”

“WHERE IS HE?!” A loud voice rang through the halls.

Hermes cleared his throat again, “She wanted to deliver her response herself.”

Hades nodded as they listened to the thundering footsteps close in. “Thank you, Hermes,” Hades said, respectfully, “You may go.”

Relieved, Hermes clicked his winged heels and flew away, just before Demeter stormed in. Hades kept his seat by Persephone’s side, watching as she took in the scene. She glared and sneered at him. “Out of my way,” she snapped, pushing him practically out of the chair as she went to hold Persephone’s hand.

Hades heard her make a tiny sob, no doubt feeling the chill of her daughter’s skin. “I don’t care about why,” she muttered, voice full of poison, “I know that already. I just want to know how to fix it.”

Hades sighed. It wasn’t like he expected her to be okay with this. “It cannot be.”

Demeter sobbed again, turning on him. “Not even I expected you to go this far, Hades,” she said, still clutching her daughter’s hand to her chest, as though she could warm it. “You proclaim to love her, and then you try to KILL her.”

“I did not,” he protested. She scoffed, “I’ve told you before, Demeter, I do not lie.”

“Your dog gave this to her,” She muttered, “YOU came and stole her. Again!”

“I know how this must appear,” Hades said, “And I don’t have all the answers as to how this happened. But I had no intention of ever harming Persephone. I only brought her here at all to save her life.”

“I don’t believe you,” she said, “I can’t...I can’t believe you.”

Hades sighed, “If I meant to steal her away, why would I have messaged you?”

Demeter frowned, thinking. “Maybe so you can try and trick me,” she said, “Maybe so you can try and convince me to stop Zeus from smiting you into oblivion.”

“If Zeus wants to kill me, fine,” Hades said, “If the both of you want to cast me off into Tarturus and leave me to the will of the Furies, so be it. If you want to devise some punishment for me so that I never see a living soul again and am tortured for the rest of eternity then I will face that punishment willingly. There is nothing you can do to me that will make me regret saving her life, because I love her. I love her more than I have loved anything before. I love her more than most mortals love in their entire lifetimes. I love….I love her as much as you do.” Demeter stared at him, stunned at the passion in his words, more emotion than she had ever heard from him. He swallowed, shaking from his own emotions. “So do what you want to me. It changes nothing.”

There was a moment of silence as the siblings stared each other down, before they were interrupted by a low, slow chuckle. They both turned, hearts in their throats as they saw slits of green behind Persephone’s eyelids and a small smile turned on her lips. “I told you, mother,” she said softly, but in the quiet they could hear each word perfectly, “I told you he was different.”

Demeter collapsed to her knees by the side of the bed. “Persephone?” she whispered, tears in her voice, “Persephone, darling, can you hear me? How do you feel?”

“Wonderful,” Persephone said, “And...a little shaky. But mostly the first thing.” Hades took a half step forward, trying to give them space, but wanting...needing to be sure Persephone was all right. With his movement, her eyes flickered toward him. “You look terrible,” she said, teasing.

He couldn’t help his smile at that. “You look beautiful,” He said kindly.

Persephone’s smile widened and she turned back to her mother. “Hades is telling the truth, he didn’t bring me the pomegranate. That was my choice, and my choice alone.”

Demeter smiled, “Daughter...I know...you may THINK that, but--”

“I know it,” Persephone said her words final.

She told them the story of meeting Gaia, of what the goddess had told her, of the cycle of life and death. It was more than what Hades had been expecting, but...it made some kind of sense. Now if Demeter would only believe it…

Demeter’s brow creased as she listened to her daughter. For the life of him, Hades couldn’t read her expression. “Do you understand what you’ve done?” She asked, her voice low. Honestly, Hades had the same question.

Persephone nodded. “Yes. I do. You can’t keep me away from the Underworld anymore. I HAVE to stay.”

“But do you UNDERSTAND?!” Demeter demanded, “You….you can never return! Not to visit me, not to see the sun, the grass, the flowers….not….not ever!”

“Actually,” Hades interrupted, Demeter snapping her head over to him, “She only ate 6 seeds. It’s...it’s possible she could return, for part of the year at least.”

Demeter scowled, “How long?”

Hades sighed, thinking. “Maybe half of the year. Then she’d have to return.”

Demeter clutched her head in sorrow. “It’s all right, mother,” Persephone said, sitting up and taking her mother’s hand. “Listen you….you are life, blooming and blossoming….messy and chaotic, and beautiful.” Persephone reached her other hand out for Hades. Hesitantly, he stepped forward and took it. “You, my love, are death. Scary at first, but...peaceful, calm...everlasting and dependable.” She squeezed both their hands, “I am the bridge between you both. Between the dark winter...and the bright summer. Between the cold and the warmth. This is my duty, my domain, the one I have chosen for myself.” She smiled at them, “I hope to be as good at it as the both of you are with yours.”

Demeter choked up on her own sobs. “I just...I don’t want to lose you…” she muttered.

“You won’t,” Persephone said, “You won’t ever. I’m already going to be the only wife in all of Greece who has to share time with her mother.”

Something deep in Hades’ soul that hadn’t been sparked in very long months lit up like a beacon at the word ‘wife.’ Did she mean….could they really….

“You,” Demeter snarled turning on Hades. Hades took a step back, but Persephone held him steady, “If you hurt her….if you cause her distress or are unfaithful, or in anyway cause her pain….I will ensure that the suffering that comes to you is worse than anything caused by the Winter.”

Hades nodded, “Of course,” He said.

“You will take care of her,” Demeter said through her tears, “You...you work to make her happy.”

Hades nodded again, “Every day I will. I promise.”

Demeter wiped her eyes as best she could, still clutching onto Persephone’s hand. “Then,” she said, “we have someone we need to talk to.”

 

“You’re telling me,” Zeus said, staring them both down, “That not only did you disobey my DIRECT order about seeing her, now you both are going to start another thrice-damned WINTER? Every YEAR?”

“There’s no alternative,” Hades said, facing Zeus, “Persephone needs to spend half of the year, every year, in the underworld to survive.”

“And the plants will need that time to rest so they can continue blooming when the warmth returns,” Demeter said, “According to Persephone, anyway.”

Zeus massaged his temples, shaking his head. “According to Pers...oh for Olympus’ sake…” He looked up at the both of them. “This is treasonous, you realize. Once I’ve given my word, it is final, it must be for it to mean anything.” Zeus stood, “Lord Hades for breaking my command, you must be punished. We’ll figure out something to do with the girl, but--”

“Oh would you be quiet?” A fourth voice said, entering the room. 

Hades and Demeter instantly bowed their heads. “Sister Hera,” Hades greeted, “you are looking well.”

Hera sneered at him, walking into the room. “Don’t use flattery, Hades, it doesn’t come naturally to you.” She turned to her husband, “Just because they found a way to force your hand on this doesn’t give you the right to get all cranky. You know perfectly well you allowed this whole situation to get out of hand in the first place. Not to mention, it’s extraordinarily rich of you to criticize someone for breaking YOUR word, when we both know your word is worth less than a piece of wet donkey dung to you.”

Hades and Demeter tried to hide their shocked faces.. Zeus was not so successful, balking at her sharp words. “Hera…” he said through clenched teeth, “Can we please talk about this later?”

“No we cannot, it’s happening now, and so we’ll discuss this now,” She said, hands on her hips, “I warned you, I keep warning you that spreading your damn kids across the entirety of Greece is going to cause problems, but do you even listen to me? No! Of course not!”

Zeus grit his teeth, glaring down his wife. “Can we meet in private then?” He said, grimacing. 

Hera assented and the pair went off on their own. Hades and Demeter exchanged exasperated glances. “Sometimes, I just think….there but for the fates go I…” Demeter murmured, watching the back of the King and Queen, “Thank mother I dodged THAT arrow.” Hades chuckled. “Are you sure you want to get married?”

He smiled, looking over at Zeus and Hera arguing. “Absolutely.”

Demeter nodded. “Good. That was a test.”

Eventually, Zeus and Hera made their way back. “In punishment for breaking my command,” Zeus said to Hades, “My order will stand. You will be forbidden from seeing Persephone…” Hades heart dropped, “...while she is on Earth. When she returns to the Underworld for her half of the year, you will be permitted to see her...and...should you wish...marry her.”

Hades lit up like a torch. “Thank you, kind Brother,” Hades said, bowing his head, “And to you, Sister,” He bowed to Hera as well.

Hera shrugged non-chalantly. “Well. I am the goddess of marriage, after all. Besides, if I could send all of his illicit WHELPS,” She bit the word out, making Zeus flinch, “down to the Underworld, I would.”

Demeter stared awkwardly at her feet, avoiding Hera’s eyes. Zeus sighed. “Well, I have to go prepare for another damn winter, apparently. Go, tell your bride the good news.” 

Hades actually beamed, nodding. “Yes, my King.” 

He all but ran out the door, leaving his siblings behind. “You know,” Hera said, watching him leave, “Our brother actually can be rather sweet sometimes.”

Demeter huffed. “I still don’t know what she sees in him.”

 

“Are you sure?” Demeter kept asking her, even as she helped her dress, “If you’re not, we can figure something out, seeds be damned.”

“Mother,” Persephone chastised, “I’ll be ok.” Truth be told, she was feeling a little off-kilter being away from the Underworld, but it was only for a short stretch. 

Demeter took a deep breath. “Alright, Alright.” She pulled her into a tight hug. “See you in the spring.”

“In the spring,” Persephone agreed. She was the spring.

Demeter lowered Persephone’s veil, and Hera pulled her sister back, letting Persephone step onto the golden chariot. Hades had sent his own chariot to fetch her, the black horses knowing the way back to her home. 

Demeter cried and cried until Persephone was out of sight. Persephone waved all the way, until the clouds covered her like a cold blanket and she was pulled off Olympus and below to the Earth. 

The road was lonely, but beautiful. Every once in a while she’d encounter a mortal who would gasp and gape at the beautiful maiden being carried off on horses dark as night. 

They watched as she passed, behind her the leaves on the trees turning from bright summer green to the golden colorful autumn array. Persephone smiled, looking up at the trees that showered her in colorful confetti. A wedding gift from her great grandmother, and she could practically hear Gaia laughing in the wind.

Soon, the chariot reached the mouth of the cave and plunged her into darkness. Persephone closed her eyes, remember the first gift that Hades had given her, the sight of the dead. She opened her eyes again….

...and was met with the most glorious sparkling beauty she’d ever beheld. 

The path down to the Underworld was decorated in bright gemstones of every shape and hue, gold and silver glittering from the walls and guiding her, leading her to her home.

She was carried down to the river Styx. She remembered lying in the river bed her first several days there. On the river, Charon stood on his ferry, the ferry full of the dead coming in. Even for a wedding, people didn’t stop dying. Charon whispered something, and the dead all bowed to her.

Persephone realized they were bowing to their Queen.

At the gates, Cerberus could hardly keep himself still. He was clearly under orders not to lick her and ruin her wedding look, but was finding it a hard order to obey. Smiling beneath her veil, Persephone pulled on the reigns, getting the horses to slow for a moment. She reached out her hand, and gave a pet to each of the heads, before continuing on.

Entering the throne room, she found it more filled with life than it had ever been. Nearly all the major Gods were here, none daring to offend the Lord of the Underworld, with the exception of Demeter, who had sent her off from Olympus, and Hera, who despite being helpful would not ever attend a celebration for one of Zeus’ illicit children. Hestia smiled at her as she passed, whispering a “You look lovely.”

At the head of the room, Hades stood before the twin thrones. One would be Persephone’s, now until the end of time.

The rest of the ceremony was a bit of a blur, until the moment Hades lifted the veil from Persephone’s head. She looked up into his eyes that were sparkling with tears as he looked at her. Slowly, one fell down his cheek, landing with an audible ‘drip’ on the Underworld floor.

He took her face in his hands, bending to her. She in turn stood on her toes, still bare as they always were, and they kissed one another, a promise to one another in view of all the Gods.

Below their feet, from the point where Hades tear fell, dark grass grew and died immediately, the blades golden brown with haunting beauty. All around them, black roses with thorns as dangerous as they were beautiful decorated the once bare throne room.

The other Gods left as quickly as possible, none exactly relishing being in the Underworld, But Persephone and Hades didn’t mind. All they needed, all they ever needed, was each other.

 

 

Many years later

 

“And don’t forget the flowers, I’ll need a bouquet of them from the field of Nysa delivered to her. Make sure to tell her how the Garden is doing, and that the pomegranates are flourishing this year. Oh! I almost forgot. Cerberus has learned a new trick, he’s been pretending to be dead. It’s actually quite disturbing, but he seems to enjoy it.”

“Lord Hades….” Hermes said, sounding tremendously put upon, “I’m...delighted...of course, to bring messages to your wife, but….I do have other deliveries I need to make….and….a life….” He spoke hesitantly and tiredly. Hades might have had sympathy for him. And yet, he didn’t. 

Hades never thought of himself as scary. It’s not like he ever really did anything to anyone, not unless he really needed to. Still, just staring Hermes down was all he needed to intimidate the young God. “You know what?” Hermes said, putting his notes aside, “It’s really not much of a problem, I can do this quickly. So um. I’ll let you know what she says. Bye!” 

With that, he was off, and Hades smirked to himself. The summer months were coming to a close, families were storing their harvests, and soon Winter would come. And with it, his beloved Persephone. 

“Um, Lord Hades?” Hermes voice came from the next hall, “I think I have a delivery for you.”

Hades frowned, about to follow him out, but he was stopped in the doorway by a young woman. He had to blink at her a few times before recognizing her as, “Persephone?”

Persephone smiled, the same bright glorious smile she always had. “Hello, Husband.”

Not hesitating a moment longer, he lifted her in the air and spun her in his arms, causing her to shriek and giggle. “You’re early!” He exclaimed. 

She giggled more, leaning down to kiss him. “There was a good harvest this year. The humans have all they need, so….thought they could use a little winter.”

He smiled, putting her down so he could kiss her again. “Welcome home,” He said.

He never cried when she was gone. He was sad, and he missed her, but in the Underworld, sorrow was hardly overwhelming enough to bring him to tears.

But joy...joy would overflow from Hades like a river washing away anything in its path.

He had cried on their wedding day (more than once, though he wouldn’t admit it.)

One day, he would cry when Persephone would send him a message from Hermes, telling him she had found out she was pregnant.

One day, he would cry, holding his first child (a daughter, as lovely as Persephone, but with hair like Hades, black as night) in his arms.

And he would cry like he was crying now, every single time Persephone returned to him.

Persephone, on the other hand, laughed, reaching up to wipe Hades’ tears away. “It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) this was really fun to write, i'm glad people have been enjoying it

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! my tumblr is dork-empress


End file.
